Past and Future Mend
by the-white-dog
Summary: Kagome still travels back in time, but what happens when her cousin comes to live with her and secrets are revealed? What happens when she mets herself in the present?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Well this story is partially mine. My cousin came up with the idea and I write the story so I have to give credit to him. Ri is his character, but sadly no one else is. Hope you like it and please review.**

Ch. 1

Cousin?

It was a sunny Saturday and Kagome was planning on going out with Yuri, Eri, and A. Grandpa was in the storage building. Souta was at a friends and mom was in the kitchen cooking lunch. Her and her friends and been excited all week to visit the new amusement park this weekend. The day had finally arrived and they were late. Kagome was dressed in jeans and a red sleeveless shirt. Her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She walked around the kitchen nervously, waiting for her friends.

"Where could they be? They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Kagome turned to her mother who was chopping up vegetables. Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter with a smile.

"I'm sure they'll be here shortly, dear. Just be patient." Just then the door -bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kagome ran off to the door bouncing as she went. When she opened the door it was not who she'd expected at all. There stood a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a strange outfit. The girl wore black fingerless gloves, white tank top, dark green cargo pants, boots and a sleeveless black trench coat. As Kagome stared the girl took off her sunglasses and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ri. Is this the Higurashi residents?" _'Kagome you haven't changed a bit'_ she thought as Kagome took her hand.

"Yes it is. May I help you?" _'She looks familiar and weird'_ Kagome wasn't sure about this person just yet.

"Yes I was hoping to speak with Mrs. Higurashi about the shrine. Is she home?" Ri stuck her hands back in her coat pockets and stepped back to give Kagome room.

"One moment please." Kagome left shutting the door behind her. Moments later Mrs. Higurashi came to the door as Kagome's friends pulled up. Honking the horn and waving for her to hurry up and get in the car. Mrs. Higurashi waved at the girls with a smile of welcoming. Ri turned slightly and took in all the occupants of the car. She would file them away for later.

"Will you be alright mom?" Kagome asked laying a protective hand on her mothers shoulder.

"Yes, go have fun dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her daughter gathered her purse and breezed out. Kissing her on the check.

"Bye Kagome hope to see you soon." Ri said. Receiving a look of don't try anything. Her friends waved good-bye and drove off down the street.

Ri turned back to face her and gave a reassuring smile. "I need to speak with you about Kagome." Her mother went still for a moment.

'_Why would this woman want to speak to her about her daughter.'_

Taking her silence as a decline, Ri elaborated on the situation, "It's about Kagome going to the feudal era." Mrs. Higurashi's face went slightly pale and she stepped aside to guide her in.

Once inside Ri waited for Kaya (mom) to lead her into the kitchen. "Please sit down. I'll make us some tea." Ri sat and waited for her to recover from what she had said while Kaya had her back to her. Waiting on the tea, she said, "I know you must be thinking that I'm here to expose her, but I'm not. I'm here to make sure your daughter is safe." Pausing to allow her to make the tea and sit across from her, she thought about what she would say

"How do you think you can help her Miss…" Kaya trailed off not knowing the young woman's name. She's never seen her before, but yet knew so much about them.

"Just call me Ri. I'm only 17. I have been assigned to be Kagome's bodyguard." She said matter of factly.

"What do you mean bodyguard? She's not in danger here." Kaya still was hesitant about the "girl". Only seventeen and looking so independent. The girls outfit even showed how much older her mind was to her years.

"The demon council, headed by Sesshomaru Takuda, gave me the job of keeping Kagome safe from the demon Nicatso. He is the descendant of the demon Naraku who is in the feudal era. Nicatso might try to get to Kagome while she still has the jewel shards." Ri tried to emphasize on the danger of the demon.

"Their are demons in this time? How can that be? No one knows about them." Kaya knew about the demons Kagome fought, but in this time.

"Yes there are demons now. Only the government knows about us. They give us spells to hide our true forms. Kagome could be in serious danger. I must stay as close as possible to her to keep her safe. Do you understand?" Ri finally took a sip of tea and winced. Herbal tea was not her thing.

"You say "us" like you're one of them. Are you a demon?"

"No, I work with half demons and humans like Inuyasha. I head the research team. I help find ways to live in peace with humans. So will you help us" Ri stood. Even if she would not help she would watch Kagome. She would not let her mother or the other demons down.

"Yes, I'll help. What do you suggest we do?" Kaya would do anything to help her daughter.

"Kagome must not know of the demons and she must not know who I am. Would you mind if I lived here as her cousin until this is resolved? I know it would be a hardship, but I will pay you for lodging and the inconvenience." Ri sat back down, perfectly still with her hands in her lap.

"Of course you can stay here. I don't like keeping secrets from my daughter, but if it will protect her I'll do it. You don't have to pay me either." Kaya got up from her chair. She didn't like all this new information, but was happy that this girl would be protecting her daughter. She could tell by looking at her that she would put everything on the line to do her job. Turning back with a smile she held out her hand.

"None the less, I will pay for my time. Sesshomaru will come by later on in the week to tell you more. I need to go out and get my things. I shall be back later." Ri shook her hand and turned to the door, shaking off the feeling of uneasiness.

"Thank you." Kaya said to the retreating form.

"Don't thank me for something I would do willingly. I should thank you for helping us." Brooka smiled to her, dug out her sunglasses, and left for her things.

_Brooka at a friend's house_

"It has been a while hasn't it Ataki?" Ri said to her long time friend. Ataki was a human who specialized in weapons. She got that trait form her mother. She was a demon exterminator a long time ago. Now she took care of her three kids. Two boys and Ataki. Unfortunately she was the middle child. She headed the weapons division for the demon clan.

"How are you Ri? You deserted me at mom's dinner party today." Ataki hugged her half demon friend. Ever since her aunt and uncle had adopted Ri, you could never find them far apart.

"I'm sorry I had important business to attend to. Being head of demon-human relations. I need your expertise." Ri looked at Ataki and thought she looked like her mother. Ataki had brown hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, and violent eyes. Her shirt was short sleeved with a rose on the front that read deadly rose. Her pants came just past her knees and had black shoes on.

"Well come with me and I'll show you what's new." Ataki turned around and pressed a rose on the mantle of the fireplace. It slid up revealing a room. They walked in shutting the door.

"How's your mom? Doing well I hope." Ri said as they walked to the gun wall.

"Yeah she's fine. Dad's worrying about her doing to much with the baby coming and all." Ataki pulled down a chrome and black rifle.

"Uncle Miroku must be worked up into a frenzy." Ri looked at her friend who was smiling with enthusiasm.

"Not yet, but he will soon. Anyway enough about me, here we have the new Spirit Shooter Six. 45mm barrel, 6 round rifle. The bullets are condensed miko energy. Can kill a demon in two shots if it's not super powerful." Ataki passed the gun over to Ri. She took it in her hand and tested its weight.

"Nice, I'll need 4 of these and my bow. What about sharpening my sword too?" Ri took off her coat to reveal a sword swung over her back.

"Must you hide such an exquisite sword?" Ataki said as she took it out of its sheath. "Your bow has been modified. It descends down into a small square and its string is a light that depends on your blood." She moved away from the table she had sat at and threw Ri a metal square. Pressing a blue button, the bottom and top shot up and a blue light appeared connecting the ends.

"You never cease to amaze me Ataki. I'll need extra ammo."

"Yeah, yeah, you always need more bullets. Must be a big mission for you to need four of these." Ataki put the sword back in its sheath. Stepping back she looked her friend in the eye.

"It's big alright. I don't know if I'll succeed in doing my job." She paused to think. "Stop worrying I always come back so there's nothing to worry about." She saw the worry in her friends' eyes.

"You better come back or I'll haunt you forever. Why do you always hide how you really look? Family knows you."

"I can not risk someone finding out and hurting you guys." It was true; she always hid behind the magic of her bracelet. She just wouldn't risk anyone getting hurt. No one needed to protect her and get hurt. That was her job to do for others.

"You've never had to depend on anyone. Except me." Ataki laughed.

"You're the only one I can count on. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ri and Ataki hugged and laughed. Then they stepped apart, smiles on their faces and walked their separate ways.

_At Kagome's house_

Ri arrived back at the Higurashi shrine within two hours of leaving. She carried two suitcases and a silver brief case. Kagome had yet to return. She had been back for only thirty minutes and played one of Souta's video games for a few minutes and was now sitting on the couch. Mrs. Higurashi was gone to the store. After visiting Ataki, she had gone to see her two brothers. Only Sata was there. Her younger brother of one year. He was 19 in demon years. Sata and her had always had a special connection when they were kids. He was married now with a cute kid of 5. They had talked about her mission and she answered as many questions as she could. He had wondered how long she would have been gone, but she could give him an answer. Telling him to tell mom and dad by and that she loved them she had left. A knocking at the door brought her out of her trance. Kagome walked in the front door with three giggling girls and a boy following. Everyone stopped giggling and looked at the intruder.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagome asked as she stared at the girl she had met that morning. _'Why would she still be here? Where was mom?'_

"Your mom is allowing me to stay here for a while." Ri bowed respectfully to all the visitors. "My name is Ri. It is a pleasure to meet you." Rising up she noticed Kagome was still staring at her.

"Do…" Kagome started, but she never got to finish, because of a boy of ten running in and pulling on Ri's arm.

"Ri will you help me with this video game?" Souta said as he looked around and just happened to notice everyone in the room. "Oh, hi." He said as he waved with a smile on his face to everyone. Then turned his attention back to Ri.

"Souta, do you know her?" Kagome asked as her brother stared up at the girl who continued to stand there like she didn't belong.

"What? Oh yeah she's our cousin who's staying with us for a while. Mom said she's staying in the room beside mine. You should see her at video games. She rules." Souta finished and pulled Ri to his room. Kagome stood shocked at what Souta had said. _'Cousin'_

"Uh, Kagome. Who was that girl?" Eri asked. Her and the others had watched in amazement at what just happened.

"I'm not quite sure." Kagome turned and finished talking to her friends about how much fun they had had at the fair. Shortly after her friends had left, Kgome went up to her room to work on some homework she had not finished before leaving. When she reached up stairs she found her brother in his room with a board game. A board game? He never played board games. He always said they were to boring. She shrugged and went to her room to work.

_Two hours later_

They all set down to dinner and began to talk about each other's day. Mom sat at one end and Gramps at the other. Kagome sat beside her mom while Souta set between her and Jiisain. Ri sat across from Souta in a sullen mood. Kagome raised her head every now and then looking at everyone around the table. The silence was unbearable. Their table was always filled with laughter and talk, but they had said little about each other's day. Suddenly a sound of scoffing was heard and everyone raised his or her heads but Souta and Ri. Souta was scooting down farther in his chair with a grin splitting his face. Ri was eyeing him with a smile of her own. Her chopsticks were still in her hand and the ends in he mouth. Everyone knew what was going on and laughed out loud when Souta slipped off his chair.

""Hey no fair. Ri pulled my foot." Souta shouted and pointed a finger at her. Ri stuck out her tongue and said, "Sore Loser."

Souta giggled and then pouted for losing. Some how this had broken the tension. Kagome smiled at her brother and rubbed her hand in his hair. "Face it Souta her feet are huge. You would have won other wise." Kagome said and laughed at Ri's mock hurt. Lifting a hand to her chest Ri went wide-eyed. "Kagome, I'm appalled. That hurt." Wiping away an invisible tear everyone broke out into laughter again. Kaya looked between each of her family members and smiled. Looking at Kagome who was clutching her side, she thought about what she had learned. Kagome was in danger in her own time. This Ri girl was comforting to be around but yet she brought a sadness to her heart. This girl symbolized the amount of danger her daughter was in. Ri and Kaya locked gazes and Ri stopped laughing abruptly. Knowing she brought heartache to this family brought an uncomfortable and unfamiliar pain into her heart. Excusing herself from the table she made her way to her room.

Kagome saw her leave and wondered why she left when they were all having such a wonderful time. Her face had fallen and when she had walked past Souta, she gave him a weak smile. Asking her mom if she could be excused, Kagome got up and headed after her cousin. She found her in the extra bedroom with a suitcase by her side as she stared out the window. She had taken off her sleeveless trench coat and showed the white tank top that had been underneath. A memory or vision flashed into Kagome's mind. She had been walking down the street and bumped into a girl. Looking up she saw a brown haired woman say she was sorry and give her a smile. The face had wavered and Kagome had thought she saw fangs. The vision faded and Kagome remembered the lady had looked a lot like this girl.

"It's a beautiful view of sunrise when you catch it at the right moment." Kagome said as she stepped into the room. Ri turned and smiled. Again Kagome thought she remembered this girl. "Do you need help unpacking?" Kagome reached for the suitcase, but Ri got to it first with inhuman like speed.

"No thanks. I have some private stuff that I'd rather nobody messed with." Ri turned her head and smiled at her before lifting the suitcase to the closet. Kagome stood behind the girl wondering what she was hiding. She knew her cousin was a nice person, but even a saint could have secrets. She herself had a secret of the feudal era. Only her family knew about it and even they didn't know the danger she was in. That reminded her. She had to go tell her mother that she would be leaving tomorrow. She went to walk away but Ri called her name. Turning back around she notice that the girl was back beside the window staring out into the darkness.

"I promise, my secret will not hurt you or your family. If you knew it then you would be in danger. I can't let you know. Can you trust my words?" Ri turned back around and faced her cousin. She stood stiff as a board with her arms crossed, waiting for her to say something. She was never good at holding secrets away from family. Kagome opened her mouth and then closed it. How did you reply to something like this? She had just been told that her cousin did hold a secret, but couldn't tell them because they'd be in danger. Then why did she tell her about it?

"Why did you tell me if none of us should know?" Kagome finally said. She locked her gaze with Ri, daring her to break it. Ri continued to stare at her holding back a smile. Kagome was always observant and logical. This so reminded her of her mother, always questioning.

"Because I didn't want you being around me all the time wondering what I was hiding or if I was. No you know I am and that there is a good reason why I won't tell you. You have to earn people's trust and I hope to earn yours." Ri uncrossed her arms and held out a hand. Hoping for her cousin would take it. Kagome looked at it oddly. What she had said made sense, but a secret was a secret and you should hide it at all cost. Yet here her cousin was standing before saying she wanted her to know the secret.

"I won't say you have it, but I respect that you told me." Kagome clasped hands

**Well that's it. This was just an introductory chapter so not very long. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Who are you?

**Hey everybody how's it going? Good I hope. Anyway sorry it's taken me forever to post but since Ri was given to me by my cousin it's hard to but her personality into the story when I dont' really know how she it. Well enough of that here's the story. Hope you like.**

Ch. 2

Friend or Foe?

The sun was rising and the rays shown in the house. Gina was up fixing the house and getting things ready for a wonderful day. Maybe they'd have omelets for breakfast. Putting on an apron she turned to the sink to wash her hands. When she looked up and out the window, she had a perfect view of the sacred tree. Oh how that tree had helped them all. It's helped her decide to marry her husband, helped Kagome meet Inuyasha, and provided them with tons of memories. Sighing she rested her chin on her hand and stared out the window with a smile. She remembered when Kagome started Kindergarten. Memories flooded back and she couldn't help, but smile. Then she remembered Kagome was supposed to go back to Inuyasha today. And that reminded her that someone wanted to do harm to Kagome. Why her daughter? Kagome was always nice to everybody. She couldn't think of a time when Kagome was purposely mean to somebody. But she was proud of her. Who else could handle a life now and 500 years in the past? Pushing form the sink, Gina started mixing things for the omelets.

The sunrise was absolutely amazing. Taking Kagome's advice, she had gotten up at six to watch it rise. Gina was up wondering around, Kagome was sleeping as well as Souta. Grandpa was already outside. Her first night here had been a success. She'd gotten along with everyone. That is until she looked over to find Kagome's mom Looking at her like she was an oddity. She had done countless jobs, but yet she'd never felt a pang in her heart or a roll of her stomach. Lying to them was becoming hard. She shouldn't have told Kagome about the secret. What had possessed her to, she had no idea. She wanted to tell them all the truth, but Sesshomaru had specifically said to keep as much information to herself as possible. Why…Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach that had her doubling over. Damn these always hurt. Her bracelet glowed brightly and a door opened down the hall. _'Mom, I could really use your advice.'_

Her alarm buzzed at 6:30 and shot her awake. The only reason she kept the thing was it was the only one that had a sound loud enough to wake her. Reaching over and slamming her fist on the clock Kagome yawned and stretched. "Man today's Monday. After school I need to go back or Inuyasha will be furious." Pulling back the covers she jumped up and pulled out her school uniform. It was getting close to summer and they'd changed her uniform to short sleeves. She liked it best with long sleeves though. Putting on her shirt, Kagome walked to her desk to put her books back into her book bag. After she'd talked to Ri, she'd studied until she was sure she was prepared for the test. Math was going to be a killer. Science was her thing, but unfortunately she had a test in History. _'Maybe I could find Ayumi and get some help.' _Turning the knob on her door, Kagome stepped out into the hall and made her way to the kitchen. She could smell the delicious sent of her moms cooking. Man how she missed the food when she was traveling wither friends. She had to admit that her friends in the feudal era were better than the ones here. They understood her better.

Walking into the kitchen with her bag, Kagome sat down at the table to eat. Her mom had her back to her but knew she was smiling. "Hey mama. How are you?" Kagome said with a smile across her face.

Gina turned around with the expected smile across her features. Setting a plate in front of her daughter. Gina wiped her hands on a towel, "Hello dear. Your up early did you have a good night?"

Did she? She had no clue. Feeling tired yet wide-awake, Kagome reste3d her head on her hand. "Year I guess so. Mom I need to go back today. After school you know. How will I keep it a secret from Ri?" Kagome thought as she looked up to her mom.

'_Kagome if only you knew.' _Remembering that she couldn't tell her anything, Gina smiled and gave a half-truth answer. "Maybe you should just tell her. I mean she'll be here along time. At least until she finishes high school."

Kagome lowered her head and thought about it. If she told her, then Ri could cover for her at school. And could get help on her class work. " Yeah I…"

"Get back here you devil. I need my shoe." You could hear Ri yell as hurried footsteps echoed through the house.

"No. You shouldn't have thrown it at me." Souta yelled as he raced into the kitchen. Running behind his mother he put a finger to his lips and ducked when Ri ran into the room.

"Where's the monster hiding?" Ri asked with a smile across her features. She had her uniform on but had made some modifications. She should have known. Instead of choosing the short-sleeved shirt, Ri had on the long sleeved, but had slit them form shoulder to wrist. The wrists were still connected. Around her waist was a blue sash. She had one shoe on and well the other not.

"I don't appreciate you calling my son a monster or a devil." Mrs. Higurashi said with laughter in her voice, but Ri didn't catch it. Kagome and Souta tried holding back a laugh at Ri's sorry expression.

"I meant nothin' by it Mrs. Higurashi. I was only joking. I had no intention of offending anybody." Ri gave a quick bow and everyone busted out laughing. Everyone knew Gina wouldn't be mean. It was against her nature. Looking up from her bow, Ri looked from one face to the other.

"I can't believe you thought she was actually mad at you." Kagome said between breaths. She was holding her side and wiped a tear form her face. "Mom doesn't get mad. Especially over something like that."

"Yeah. Kagome calls me devil all the time. She'll definitely get mad when she finds out about all the pictures of Inuyasha I showed you." Souta said before realizing he had just said that in front of Kagome. Gulping Souta looked his sister to find her staring at him.

"Souta you brat! Why'd you do that?" Kagome gave chase and Souta dropped the shoe that he had been hiding and ran for dear life. Ri laughed and picked up her shoe to put it on. Once she had it on, She laughed at the morning events.

"Is every morning this eventful? Or am I just that lucky?" Ri asked as she looked up. Gina was looking after her two children with a smile only a mother could pull off. Turning and looking at the brown haired girl, her smile faltered.

"Sometimes. You might be good for us Ri." Gina turned to clean up the uneaten food. _'I hope I have many more mornings like this.'_

"I'm sorry I bring misfortune to your family. I'll leave as soon as possible. When my services are no longer needed. You won't see me again after that."

"No, I don't' mean to make you feel that way. It's hard you know. To know that your daughter is in danger and yet you can do nothing about it. Her safety here rests in your hands. I don't even know you. Oh, and before I forget. That Sesshomaru person called. He informed me of the situation and that he would meet me tomorrow. The third thing was to tell you Rin wants to have dinner." Gina said. Kagome came back in and picked up her bag.

"Lets get going Ri. We can't be late on your first day." Kagome said picking up her bag. Ri did the same and followed her out. They continued down the Shrine steps in an awkward silence. Kagome couldn't stand silences. There was to much time to think if you were silent enough.

"So, how do you like staying at the Shrine?" Kagome asked turning her head to the right. Her hands clasped her bag straps at her shoulders.

"It was great. Your mom is the coolest. I mean who else would let me in their house." At Kagome's blank look Ri shrugged. "Never mine. Your brother is great. He's the master of video games. Did you know that he said his hero was you? I asked him why but he said he wouldn't tell. And might I add you are cool. I can see why he loves you so much. You look after your family a great deal. I mean you wouldn't even let me meet your mom or come into the house until she said it was ok. I like you and your family." Ri stopped her rambling and came back to reality. She had spaced out there. Turning to face Kagome again she wondered what her cousin could be thinking.

Smiling like a demented fool, Kagome stopped walking abruptly. All the sudden she busts out giggling and threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you. You don't know how much what you said means to me."

Not knowing what to do, Ri hugged her back. _'How do you deny feelings for your job, when your job involves someone like Kagome?'_ By the time this assignment was over, a hole would be left in her heart. Out of nowhere, Kagome pushed her back and laughed. "Your it." She yelled and ran off. What the crap? Laughing as well, Ri raced after her friend.

" Why are we running?" Ri asked as she caught up to Kagome at the front of the school. Laughing and looking around Ri noticed several people staring at her.

"We were running so we could arrive at school on time. I normally walk with Yuri, Eri, and Ayumi, but I was late today. Come on lets get your schedule." Kagome grabbed her hand and dragged her to the office.

"Do ya'll not like new students or something?" Ri asked as all the way down the hall people looked at her and whispered.

"Huh…" looking around for the first time, Kagome noticed some people staring. "Oh. It's probably the way you dress and talk. Speaking of which what accent do you have?" Stopping outside the office they looked at each other.

"Oh. Well I spent a few years in the U.S and stayed down South. Everyone talks with a drawl and I picked it up. Mom would always make fun of me. By the way what's wrong with the was I dress?" Ri looked down at her slit sleeves and blue sash.

"Well. Nobody really makes changes to their uniforms. It's different. Well go get your schedule and I'll meet you at lunch. Ok? I have to go study." Kagome left at that.

Kagome 

She had to find Ayumi. She was confident she'd pass the test, but she wanted to ask Ayumi if she was right about some things. Jogging down the hall she came across the library. Tilting her head to the side and peering in, she noticed the one person she wanted to see. Thank God she found her.

"Ayumi. Hey. How are you?" Kagome waved with a smile across her face, to her friend as she jumped up and smiled. That's right she hadn't been back in close to a month. Plus they'd only seen her at the fair and even then she had wondered off. _'Oh crap what was the lie Gramps told me he was using?'_

"Kagome. You're back. After we dropped you off on Saturday your Grandpa said you weren't feeling well. Are you ok?" Ayumi hugged her and beamed with a smile that was almost scary.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you like the fair? I thought it was great especially the magic show. I was wanting to ask if you could straighten out some things in History." That's right her Grandpa said he'd used a serious condition since she'd been gone so long.

"Oh that's great. Ok sit down while we study." They studied alright. In 10 minutes Kagome had twice as much knowledge as she'd had when she came in here.

Walking out she made her way to first block. _'I hope Ri could find her classes. Maybe I should have helped.'_ At her thoughts ended the bell rang for them to get to class. Science with Mrs. Ota.

Mrs. Ota was standing behind her desk waiting for kids to settle down. Kagome walked over to her seat mid room and sat down. Unfortunately Hojo was in here too so he walked over to set with her. Could she not catch a break? He was so stubborn headed.

"Kag…" The bell rang and cut him off. _'Saved by the bell. Thanks you.'_ Kagome thought as all students stood up and bowed.

"You may all be seated please. Now to…" The door opened revealing a girl of their age. The teacher was annoyed at the interruption, but smiled nonetheless. "May I help you?" She questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I'm sorry for interrupting. I was in the office feeling out paper work. Hi I'm Ri. Here's my pass from the office." Ri handed Mrs. Ota her pass and stood relaxed in front of the class. Her eyes scanned all the faces and settled on her cousin. Waving and smiling, all head turned to stare at Kagome.

'_Oh man. Why'd she go and do that? Now everyone would be looking at me funning.'_ Kagome's mind shouted.

"My. You moved here all the way form America. Well I hope you like it here at Tokyo High. You can have a set next to Yuri there. What was your full name again?" Mrs. Ota said as Ri made her way to her seat. _'Damn why'd she have to ask that?'_ Ri thought as she turned back around. Sesshomaru said this would be her last mission and to use her real name. Why he would say that was beyond her comprehension.

"I'm sorry. My manners have left me. My full name is Ri Keada Takahashi." Smiling again she glanced at Kagome. Her eyes were wide and kept looking at her.

'_Did she just say her last name was Takahashi? That can't be. Inuyasha is the only one with that last name.'_

_4th Block_

The bell rang to signal for everyone to go to 4th block. Lunchtime. Many girls and boys rushed down the hall and out the door. They had an hour for lunch and people wanted their food in a hurry.

She was so hungry. She hadn't gotten so mad at her brother that she'd forgotten to eat breakfast. Maybe the school…_ 'Oh no. I forgot my money. Stupid Kagome. No you can't eat lunch.'_ Kagome continued to walk with her head down and shoulders slumped. _'Inuyasha's right. I can't do anything on my own.'_ Still sulking she sat down at a table and rested her head in her hands. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the four figures approaching. Finally when shadows lay over her did she look up into the faces of her four friends.

"Hey Kagome how are you? Your Gramps said you still felt bad after a month. We're going to sit with you." Yuri said while doing just that and dropping right in front of her.

"Well I…"

"Leave her alone Yuri. Isn't it enough she's sick for a whole month without you talking all the time?" Eri said and turned back to Kagome with a smile "Feeling better?"

"Yeah I…"

"Kagome I got you something. Maybe this time it'll come in handy." Hojo explained as he pulled off a bracelet that had her name carved into it. It was copper looking with her name in gold. What the heck was a bracelet supposed to do? Smiling with over enthusiasm, Kagome Ayumi stood back and held back a laugh at Kagome's expression. Was she the only one who notices? Kagome couldn't stand Hojo. Her heart belongs to that Inuyasha character.

"Thanks Hojo really. But how…" Kagome tried to start but was interrupted once again. _'For crying out loud, people let me finish a sentence.'_

"It's a health bracelet. To help with your nerves. I thought since you'd been sick for so long that you would be edgy. I mean last time you were here you nearly jumped out of your skin." He laughed and put a hand behind his head.

Well duh she was jumpy she'd just finish defeating a group of spider demons. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl. Spiders with all those legs and hair, and agh. Lifting her face she noticed all them staring at her. "Oh I'm sorry. Sit down I don't want you holding your lunches all day." They sat and waited for something. No one touched his or her food.

Kagome just stared right back at them waiting for them to say what they had came to say. But they also stared back at her without a bit of lunch. That's it. She'd had it. "What?"

Hojo who was startled at Kagome's harsh out burst looked around to see several people looking at them. Smiling and waving to notify everyone that it was ok, he turned back around and gathered Kagome's hands in his. "Higurashi calm down. We were just seeing if you were fine. What was wrong?"

'_Oh God. What do I say? I didn't think about what to tell them. I don't even know of a sickness that last that long. What to do? What to do?' _Kagome thought as her eyes darted from one friend to another. "Well you see, I…"Pausing without knowing what to say. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she noticed Ri.

"Well you see, Kagome first had the flu, then ammonia, and that made her throw up. The third week she was so exhausted that she couldn't even get out of bed. You wouldn't believe the fever she ran. Then yesterday we thought she was getting sick again, but it was a false alarm she's fine now. Aren't you Kagome?" Ri explained as she smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

'_Thank you Ri.'_ "Yeah. Ri's right, no bi. I just felt a little quezy after all the rides. Grandpa over reacts some times." Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath. _'Thank goodness I leave tomorrow. No more questions.'_

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry. We didn't know all that. Your grandpa just kept telling us that you had another virus. We even came to the shrine, but weren't able to see you. Why aren't you eating? You need food." Yuki asked, as she saw no food in front of her friend and pointed with her fork.

'_Gosh I never realized how much she could talk. Can't they just leave me alone!'_ "Well you see I left my…" Kagome trailed off when a bag from Wacdonalds plopped down in front of her. The smell of the cheeseburger making her mouth water.

Ri stood behind her waiting for her to finally zone in on the real world. Kagome turned around with wide eyes at who stood behind her. All her friends also stared at her like and you didn't get me any. She hadn't had the time. "Well there's your lunch Kagome I'll see you back at the house. By you guys. Was a pleasure meeting you all." Ri walked off and left them all glaring.

Hojo finally broke the silence with of course a question only Hojo could ask. "Uh Kagome. Is that burger good for you?"

_7th block_

She'd forgotten how boring school could be. Seven whole classes, well beside lunch, of people just talking. In the U.S. all they had was four. Of course she'd had a more exciting mission then. But on the other hand this one was the most important. She already knew she would pay the ultimate price to guarantee the success of this mission, if it was asked of her. What did she have now? Looks like History with Mr. TAKADA. It couldn't be.

She ran into the room to find several students already in their seats and her acquaintance behind the desk. What was he doing her? Taking quick measured strides, she walked to the side of the teacher who was writing on the board.

"What are you doing here?" Ri asked while placing her hands on her hips. The teacher had long black hair probably to mid back if it wasn't up in a ponytail like it was now. Why did he have to work here? Was it just her luck to have a lifetime of embarrassment?

"Nice to see you too Ri. I see you couldn't go one day without changing things to the way you want them." He turned to her then and looked her up and down her uniform with chocolate brown eyes. He noted the cut sleeves and blue sash. Yep always her way. "You need to take a set. Class will be starting soon."

"What? The others think I need someone checking up on me? I couldn't tell you how many assignments I've done." She whispered to Mr. Takada while students filed in.

"No one doubts you. I'm placed her to cover your absences little sister. No got take a set next to Ataki. We don't want people suspicious."

"Yes Sensei Takada." Taking a bow she gave a full-fledged smile and walked to set with her best friend. _'There's another reason behind him being here and I plan to find out what.'_

"Ah finally the respect I deserve." Mr. Takada said as he received a glare from his sister's retreating form.

Ataki watched as her long time friend walked to her. They had been friends since she was born and could possibly pass as sisters. Ri always was the loner. There was this one time in fourth grade when these guys had cornered her on her way home. They wanted money but she had none so they proceeded to beat her. As soon as the first swing came she heard a girl shout. That's when Ri came and helper her out. Always the smarter one.

"Ataki you off into dream world again?" Ri asked as she saw the dream like state on her face. Ataki was always the dreamer. Always looking for something else to figure out. That was her father in her.

"What can I say? I enjoy my fantasies." Ataki smiled a lopsided smile and clasped her hands in front of her in a kind of prayer as her eyes rolled heavenward.

That perverted ness was also part of her father. "You are to much like Uncle Miroku. I forgot you went to school here." Ri sat in front of her as she turned to look at her friend.

"Well some of us still go to school you know. Not all of us graduate early." Ataki smiled and shook her head sending her brown hair everywhere. Ri couldn't help but laugh at her crazy friends. Then the smile on her face became a look of extreme seriousness. "Sessin said Keada went home."

'_What? Now. Why now?' _She hadn't talked to anyone yet. She might not see them again! "I guess I need to pack then."

"Class let us. Begin today we will study the history of swordsmanship." Sensei Takada said and turned to his students with a solemn face.

After school Kagome walked home with no one with her. Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi had suggested she walk with them, but she had refused saying she had to get home quickly. They'd asked if she was feeling sick, but she said she felt fine. It wasn't that she felt sick, but she had this feeling in her gut. She'd had the feeling before. To tell the truth she'd felt it a lot. Her miko spirit was trying to tell her something was coming. When she sensed a jewel shard she'd always felt a slight twinge in her lower abdomen. But this, this was much stronger. She kept her head down cast without looking where she was going. Man if her stomach kept hurting she was going to fall. That's when she noticed people screaming. Turning her head she saw her death.

"Hoku now is our chance don't you agree?" a man with wavy black hair smirked as his red eyes turned to his partner. He had spent years planning and preparing for his time to rise above them all. Years waiting for the Shikon No Tama to come across him. He'd thought he'd had it once, but it turned out to be a fake. Stupid Youkai spy. He swore on his grave that he'd kill that hanyou before he died, and he'd do it with the sacred jewel.

His partner turned his pale gaze to him with an evil smile of his own. His Lord and Master could only see his white hair as it was hidden under his concealment spell. "I think it's time our little friend Kagome had a wake up call."

"The brakes have been taken care of correct?" The taller man asked watching as the mentioned girl walked down the street to the intersection. At his partners nod they pushed the truck down the hill and watched with satisfaction as it headed straight for Kagome and her eyes glaze over in fear.

Oh no. That's all that ran through her head as she stood still in fear at what headed toward her. _'Inuyasha why aren't you here?'_ As the truck was to strike her she yelled and waited for impact with her eyes closed. The impact came, but not form the front, but from the side. Her breath rushed out of her and she landed hard on her back with a heavy weight on top of her.

Her breath was momentarily knocked out of her and her eyes went wide again. There was no pain except from her head. She had to be dead if there was no pain. Rising up to a sitting position she looked up and saw Ri standing over her yelling at her but she couldn't hear anything. Slowly her hearing and voice came back. "Kagome are you ok? Oh come on say something." Ri looked like she was about to cry. She'd come around the corner sensing something bad. Then she noticed Kagome in the middle of the road crossing and a truck heading straight for her.

Kagome looked in her cousins eyes and seen a flash of light purple. Shaking her head she glanced around and noticed the truck rammed into a wall. "Am I dead?" was all she asked and had Ri hugging her and laughing a relieving laugh. She stopped all the sudden and stood up, holding out her hand for Kagome to grasp. Kagome was still dazed and wobbly stood to her feet. People looked at them with wide eyes and she felt severely uncomfortable

"Kagome go home. I'll handle the people and cops." Ri stared at the top of the hill where two lone figures stood glaring down at them, then quickly vanished. Kagome followed her gaze, but saw nothing.

"No I'll stay and deal with this with you." Kagome said as she stepped forward quickly and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She quickly gripped Ri's shirt and put a hand to her head. Ri turned and steadied her before glaring.

"No you will not. You've got a bump on your head and can't even walk. Taxi." Ri yelled as a blue car pulled up. "Get in, go home, and tell Aunt Gina that I'll be home shortly. Take some aspirin and go to bed." Ri slipped Kagome in while she was talking. Kagome didn't even realize what was going on until she heard Ri tell the man where to take her and before she was bale to jump out the driver was already taking off. She turned around and saw Ri with her back to her. Ri's arms' hung loosely at her sides and her head up at the sky. Suddenly Kagome's eyes glowed blue and a scene played out before her. Ri stood with her back to her, but she wasn't' in her school uniform. She had on black pants that were like Kikyo's and her top was a short sleeve light purple shirt. Fire blazed in the background. Suddenly Ri turned and stared her in the eye and Kagome could feel all her pain. Then things faded away to the present. They rounded a corner and Ri was out of sight.

_At home_

Kagome walked up the Shrine steps with her head throbbing and it wasn't just from the headache. _'What was that vision I saw. Or was it even a vision? And why did she feel like it wasn't a good thing.'_ She stepped into the house with a quite hello.

"Kagome dear is Ri with you? I got a … Kagome what's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi ran to her daughter when she noticed her pale face. When she reached her Kagome just smiled and reassured her.

"I'm fine mom. Ri will be here shortly. We ran into some trouble. She's taking care of it so I could come home. I'm going to go pack so I can get back To Inuyasha." She took a step and swayed violently.

"Oh no your not. Your going to bed and getting some rest. I'm sure Inuyasha will understand. Now go to your room and I'll bring you your medicine." Mrs. Higurashi led her to the stairs and then to the kitchen. Hr throat constricted when she thought about what Kagome had said. They'd run into trouble. What'd happened? Gina walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room to find her daughter asleep on top of the covers. As soon as Ri got here she'd get her answers.

_Inuyasha_

"Where's Kagome?" An angry hanyou yelled as he entered the old ladies hut. Sango and Miroku continued to eat as their friend entered. Lady Keada looked up with a sigh. Why was the man so dense? Did he really think Kagome would leave him?

"Child ye should sit. You haven't relaxed since lunch." Keada handed him a bowl of stew that he neglected and sat a side. Shippo glared at Inuyasha for being so rude.

"She probably didn't want to see your ugly face so soon." Shippo said forgetting the consequences of an angry hanyou. Inuyasha raised back his fist and gave the poor fox kid a good-sized lump.

"If you're so worried why don't you go look for her Inuyasha?" Suggested Miroku as he gave Sango a sly smile and winked. She just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Who said I'm worried? I just want to hurry and find the jewel shard." Inuyasha stated as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Soon he opened one eye and looked at the door. "I'm going for a walk." Was all he said before leaving. Everyone gave a sigh and shook their heads.

"He thinks he's so smooth.: Sango committed as she gave Miroku a good slap. "Hentai."

_Ri_

She walked up the shrine steps. It was after dark and she was dirt tired. She'd made sure Kagome had gotten home sagely then returned to the accident. Nicatso was gone. She'd sensed him following her but he'd stayed back. He couldn't get on the Higurashi property. That was the best news she'd heard all day. When she arrived back at the scene, the cops were waiting and people were giving their accounts. Many had already said she was there and she told them her part until they came to ask who was the girl that was saved. She said she sent her home and she didn't tell them her name. They got all angry at her until a loud voice broke their argument.

"Stop your ranting." A man with black hair and green eyes stepped forward. The two men sharply swiveled their heads with a smart remark, but they instantly stopped when they saw who it was. This man demanded respect and authority.

"Captain Sesshomaru." Both men saluted and stayed as such until he said otherwise. Ri held back a smirk as the two men practically shaking in their boots. He knew what he did to people, and enjoyed every minute of it. As he turned his gaze on her she pulled her face into a serious cowl and stood stock-still.

"General Ri have you given these men your statement?" he had a glint in his eye that said he needed to talk to her. She nodded and the men stuttered, which Sesshomaru would not have. "If she has given her statement, then you shall not continue. Dismissed." The two officers reluctantly left.

"Ah Sesshomaru I didn't know you cared so much. I'll go bake you a cake." Ri smiled, but quickly shut it down when he whipped his eyes to hers to kill. She looked down and proceeded to walk off. She did not want a lecture. His lectures always got her riled up. She didn't need that. A million things were running through her head at the moment.

A hand shot out and gripped her arm in a vise grip and spun her around. To green eyes flashed amber and slowly calmed. "You have a mission to do. You're supposed to take care of her not put her on the front page. Do you not realize how important----"

"How dare you! You think I don't know how important this mission is? She's fine and it insults me that you would think otherwise. I'll give up everything to do my job and you know it! So don't stand there and tell me I don't realize what this means. I hold more on my shoulders then you could possibly know." Ri stared hard eyed with her fist clenched.

He'd nodded his head and watched her go knowing this mission would try them all. Now she was walking to the door of the Higurashi home with a saddened heart. Kagome was the only one that could possibly understand what she felt. She walked in and noticed all the lights were off. Everyone was probably asleep and she dreamed of her bed.

She was almost to the stairs when a light flipped on to her right and a voice that sounded angry spoke through the darkness, "Bout time you showed up. Now tell me what's going on." Gina stepped forward with her arms crossed over her chest. _'Great an angry mother to deal with.'_

"I'm sorry I'm so late. I had to deal with people asking questions ant the cops. I wanted to make sure Kagome wouldn't be pestered. They don't know her name, but hey didn't take it lightly." She then proceeded to tell her all of what Kagome had been through. Gina paled just slightly, but recovered quickly. It was then that she noticed the bags under the teens eyes.

"Well, it seems like you've had an interesting evening. So go to bed and we'll talk in the morning. Thank you so much." Gina hugged Ri and smiled at her. Ri couldn't help, but feel loved and appreciated for who she was.

Gina went off to bed and since she couldn't find the strength to move she decided to stay on the coach and sleep for the night. Maybe Kagome would leave tomorrow so they wouldn't have school. She slowly drifted off into sleep when suddenly she heard a soft thump on the roof. Realizing it was close to Kagome's room she bounded up the stairs to check. Small footsteps could be heard form inside and her instincts kicked in. She threw open the door and saw a lone figure just standing inside the window and she quickly got into a defensive stance.

The two figures yelled in unions, "Who the hell are you?"

**Well that's it nad hope you liked it. Please review because how quicly my stories get posted depends on how many reviews. Thanks. **

**the-white-dog.**


	3. Meeting and Intros

**Ok so I know it's been along time since i've updated but i got a job schools started and i have AP classes this year so it's been hard. I've been writing this chapter since august. So hope you enjoy. Plese review.**

**I dont' owen Inuyasha.**

Ch. 3

Meetings and Introductions

'_Who the hell was in Kagome's house? Was this why she hadn't come back?' _IF that person laid one finger on Kagome he would rip them to pieces. He sent out a low growl and stepped in front of Kagome who had woken up and was now sitting eyes wide with the bedspread clutched to her chest. "Who are you?" Inuyasha crouched and held his left arm out behind him.

His sent was faintly familiar. His voice rang a bell in her head that said she should trust him, but her instinct wouldn't allow her to let her guard down. "Step away from Kagome and you might live." She cracked her knuckles and her chest rumpled with an awaiting howl. They stared each other off until some one jumped in front of them.

"Stop this. Ri this is Inuyasha. He's a friend. Inuyasha don't make me say it." Kagome glared at the hanyou and received a wide-eyed shocked expression. Ri had had enough and flipped on the lights. She hadn't thought of that before and winced when the brightness hit all their eyes. When their sight readjusted both "guest" stared.

How was she going to explain this? Oh well this is Inuyasha and he sneaks into my room sometimes. That wouldn't sound good and how could he get up here. No human… her thoughts took a U turn and her head whipped to Inuyasha's head. With a strangled gasp Kagome threw her arms out and clamped her hands over his ears. Inuyasha staggered but held himself and Kagome up right by clamping his hands on her hips. Ri watched this with high amusement. This should be interesting she thought.

"Well Kagome if you wanted some time with your boyfriend all you had to do was say so. I mean it's completely reasonable." Ri smiled as Kagome blushed and Inuyasha's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, ankles crossed.

"What are you talking about? Kagome's not my girlfriend!" _'What the hell is a girl friend? Now if she was my mate, whoa. Stop right there. Since when did I start thinking like that.'_ His checks heate3d up and he looked down at Kagome who was staring at him with what he thought was regret. His hands let go of her waist and reached for her hands.

"Wait Inuyasha. You have something in your hair. I need to get it out." Kagome quickly rambled and placed herself between Ri and Inuyasha. She pulled his head down so that he was slightly bent at the waist. Then she whispered in his ear. "The hats right beside my bed bend down and pick it up like you dropped it and put it on." Inuyasha who was blushing madly at their close proximity blinked and shook his head, getting his head back into reality. Why'd he always have to wear that thing? When she let go, he slowly bent and got the hat. Right before he put it on Ri spoke.

"No use hiding his ears when I've already seen them." She grinned even wider at Kagome as she wiped her head around and glared wide eyed at her. Inuyasha paused with the hat half way to his head and turned to face her. He looked to Kagome and then the new girl before throwing the hat aside.

"At least I don't have to wear that thing. Now who are you and what are you doing in Kagome's house?" Inuyasha had stepped between Kagome and Ri so casually Ri almost didn't know what he was doing. _'Smart dude, when he wants to be.'_ Ri thought. He had his arms crossed, but made sure Kagome wasn't in view.

"You must be Inuyasha. Sota told me about you. Names Ri nice to meet you!" She walked forward and held out a hand. He took everything in. From the brown hair to the ripped sleeves. What was this person doing wearing Kagome's outfit? He didn't realize that he'd been staring so long Ri had dropped her hand.

"If you're going to stare at a girl, don't do it in front of another one."

"Will you stop saying stuff like that? Kagome doesn't like you talking like that and it's not funny. Now what are you doing her bitch?" Inuyasha said taking a step toward Ri. He started to growl and uncrossed his arms. Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha had just called Ri what he did. She had been nice.

'_What was this girls deal? She looked like a human but her scent carries a weird spike to it.'_ The scent wasn't youkai, but wasn't human either. He didn't like her one bit. "Pay attention when someone's mad at you dog boy." AT her comment he snapped back to what was going on to see a fist coming at him and fast. Before he had time to duck, it made contact with his left check and sent him backward. Kagome let out a shriek while Inuyasha rubbed his check. Ri stood two steps inside the door with her fist still clenched. She couldn't believe he'd called her that. Inuyasha had never called her something so vial. "Don't you ever call me that again! I was being nice and friendly and you just go and curse." Ri took a pause in her ranting to catch her breath. Mrs. Higurashi came running into the room with a blue robe on. Her face was in shock at seeing the fight going on. Her daughter was on her bed screaming at the two to stop. Inuyasha was throwing punches left and right and Ri was blocking them. This had to stop now.

Kagome looked to her mother and they both nodded. Gina counted to three then they both yelled. "Osuwari." Followed by a thump and Gina yelled to Ri. "Ri if you don't stop right now I'll throw you out." Ri stopped her foot in mid air and quickly turned to the woman with a frown.

"Sorry Mrs. Higurashi. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Ri got down on her knees and bowed to her without looking up. Now Gina felt bad. She really wouldn't throw the poor girl out, but something needed to be done if this was ever going to work. If Ri and Inuyasha were going to fight Ri wouldn't be able to protect Kagome.

"Ri get up. I need to talk to you. Kagome keep Inuyasha here and give him a talk." Gina said with a smile as her daughter smiled and turned to the hanyou who took a step back. She also turned and wrapped her fingers around Ri's arm before walking out. Mrs. Higurashi dragged her down the stairs and into the kitchen where she flipped on the lights and let her go. As soon as she was freed, Ri stood still with her hands by her sides. She could have been mistaken for a statue if it hadn't been for her eyes following Gina's every move.

Gina finally stopped pacing the kitchen and turned to face the poor child who stood before her. Then she smiled and gave a giggle that had Ri confused. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Both of you looked like you were ready to shot fire at the other. But that is no way to act to a friend." She said as her face took on a serious feature.

"I know ma'am. I'm deeply sorry. Please forgive me. I should…" Ri started acting like she was in the military. Referring to her as ma'me and not looking at her, but straight ahead. This had to stop.

"Ri stop right there. All I'm saying is if you tend to watch Kagome then you need to learn to live with him. He won't leave her with someone he doesn't like. And judging by that tassel I just witnessed you'll have a hard time convincing him Kagome's safe with you. Now go apologize and get some sleep. I know I need it." Gina smiled between a yawn and walked over to the stiff girl. She kissed her on the check and left to bed.

She'd earn his trust alright, but she'd be damned before she would apologize to that incompetent jerk. Making her way to the stairs she caught a glimpse of white outside before it disappeared. _'Now what could that be?'_ Ri took her hand off the rail and headed outside. The last thing she suspected was an arm around her that was as strong as steel.

Kagome 

"Inuyasha what do you think you were doing? How many times do I have to tell you I'll be back? Now I have to explain to Ri about your ears. And another thing why'd you call her that inappropriate name? She was very nice to you!" Kagome stopped to take a deep breath and glared at the silent hanyou who sat on the bed. If she wasn't so angry she would have thought he made a cute sight.

'_Why'd she have to yell so much?'_ His ears were already ringing. That Ri girl didn't sit well with him. He couldn't decipher her scent so he couldn't tell if she was human or demon. If she was a demon then Kagome wouldn't be safe with her. "You said you'd be back today and were you? NO! And I can call her what ever I want. Who is she anyway and what is she doing in your house? Just get your stuff ready and lets go while that girls gone?" Inuyasha picked up her yellow bag and tossed it on the bed.

The nerve of him. Here he was telling her to go in the middle of the night while her cousin was here. What'd he have against her anyways? She stomped over to him and grabbed his wrist he looked from tier hands to her and stared. "For your information I'm not leaving now. First I'm tired, second, that girl is my cousin. She's living here and I trust her. Now you will apologize." Kagome looked to her door and noticed her mom in the doorway. Kagome smiled and hugged her mom. Gina smiled while looking over at the young boy standing in the room.

"Nice to see you Inuyasha. Have a good night and get some sleep." She let go of her daughter and went to bed. _'That girl was Kagome's cousin!'_ These thoughts were making him tired. They would wait till morning before going back. Kagome turned back to face him and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor in front of her bed. She smiled knowing she had won the battle and turned off the lights. She walked back to the bed, laid down, rubbed Inuyasha's ear, and went to sleep. "Good night Inuyasha." He sat there for a few minutes shocked at how soft her voice had been. Then he smiled and closed his eyes to rest.

The strong arms tightened around her as she reached up to grab their forearms and threw her assailant over her shoulder. They gave a short umph while Ri raised her fist to attack, but before she could move further the attacker said. "You always were jumpy Ri." The man smiled at the shocked expression on the girls face.

"Dad what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with mom. Did she get mad at you again?" Ri smiled as her father picked himself up off the ground. Every now and then he would do something stupid and mom would get so angry that he would leave. Of course when he got back he would instantly apologize.

"Is it a crime for a father to come see his daughter before she leaves?" An older looking Inuyasha stood up with a sloppy grim on his face. He'd watched her grow into someone he was proud of. His mile faltered however, when he remembered why he came. "I hear your leaving tonight. Without saying bye?" He took on a hurt expression knowing she couldn't stand it.

'_Why'd he have to go and do that?'_ He knew she couldn't stand it. "I was going to say bye but I ran into a little trouble. You should…"

"TROUBLE! What kind of trouble?" Trouble was never a good thing in their line of work. She shouldn't even be on this case, but she was the only one without anything to gain or lose from this. He always asked himself one question. _'Why her?'_

"Nothing serious. Kagome just wasn't paying attention and walked out into the street." Her father's face fell so she quickly added. "But I was there and pulled her back. No one got hurt just a car swerved." She wouldn't mention it was intentional or that Sesshomaru was there.

"One of these days she's gonna get herself killed. She was always so absent minded. I don't know how many times I had to save her." _'Not to mention how many times she saved me.'_ He silently added. Inuyasha smiled and then froze as Ri and him both looked around. Gold met brown and they nodded to one another, knowing their time was caught short.

Ri stretched her arms out and went willingly into her dad's arms. "Don't forget to tell Mom, Takada, and Sato, that I love them." Ri's voice shook, but she clamped her teeth together to hold back the sobs. Hugging her dad Ri stowed away all her feelings.

"You just come back and we'll hold a huge party in your honor. Saying 'Ri the girl who saved the world!'" They laughed at his enthusiasm. Pulling apart Ri rose and kissed him on the check. He smiled down at her and wiped a strand of hair away from her face.

"I'll be back soon." Ri whispered as she watched him fade into the night. She saw his form leap down the stairs before turning back to the house. When she walked in she noticed all lights were off. _'I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch.'_ With that all were asleep.Morning

She was up early for a human. Usually they slept way past down but this one was already up doing stretches. He'd woken to the sound of his stomach telling him he was hungry, so knowing there was Ramen in the kitchen he'd descended the stairs to hear noises outside. The door was unlocked and Mrs. Higurashi always locked the door. Now he was standing outside the house watching the girl called Ri do back flips and front kicks. She knew how to fight.

He'd been standing there for 15 minutes. It was irritating her, so maybe she should give him a little wake up call. Grinning from ear to ear, Ri did a backhand spring kicking out and heading straight towards Inuyasha's face. His eyes went wide as he brought his left hand up to catch her foot. When he stopped her foot his eyes reminded her of saucers. He continued to hold her foot so she kicked off the ground to hit him under the chin. He pushed her foot out and lipped to the side.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled as he crouched and bared his fangs. Her smile was aggravating. She too was crouched but one leg was stretched out o the side while one was bent under her. She rested her palms on the concrete. For some reason he felt like he knew her.

"You stood there staring so long I thought you'd be ready to block my attack. Or are you not up to the challenge?" She grinned knowing how he couldn't back down from a challenge

'_How dare she call me a coward.'_ He could beat her blind folded. Her attire was nothing he'd ever seen. Of course it wasn't as tight as Sango's but nothing like Kagome and her friends outfits. Her pants were dark green and slightly puffed. Her shirt was white and had no sleeves. He'd take her challenge alright. "I don't lose." Then they were at it.

That's how Kagome found them. She'd wanted to see him by her side. Rising from the bed she frowned in disappointment. _'Where could he be?'_ Grabbing the yellow bag that had seen better days, Kagome began packing. "Let's see I'll need clothes, books, comb, Shippo's pocky." She giggled as she remembered his reaction to the candy. "Sleeping bags, Miroku's hair gel, Sango's lotion, and of course Inuyasha's Ramen." She chuckled thinking about what would happen if she didn't bring the Ramen. Glancing out her window she gasped and ran down the stairs. _'Why can't they get along?'_

Oh she was good. He actually had to try to keep up with her moves. All he had to do was bring out Tetsusaiga and this would all be over. However Inuyasha used no claws. It was a fair fist and kick fight. Kagome could only stand in the door way and stare at them. Ri was keeping up with Inuyasha just as well as Sango could. This was different. No one in her time stood up to him. Then with lightening reflexes both reached for the others throat. "NO DON'T!" She couldn't let them kill each other.

Kagome's cry made Inuyasha turn his head to see her running to him with a panic look. He realized the pressure on his neck was released and did the same for Ri. "You fight well dog boy. Thanks for the entertainment." With that she turned to Kagome leaving him confused. "Kagome don't worry. WE were becoming friends. Your friend is an exceptional fighter. I like him." And that was the truth.

"What do you think you two are doing? Did you hurt yourselves?" Kagome came over patting Inuyasha's chest to see if he was ok. Once she was done and reassured, she made her way to Ri. Which was a good thing since his face was beat red. "This was stupid. What if you had hurt each other?" She was staring at them both. She was till in her pajamas, a black thank top with blue pants. The sun was barely up and warm against her skin.

Her stare was starting to make him uncomfortable. He didn't have to answer to her. "She's the one who attacked me! I was defending myself."

"Yeah right. You were begging for a fight by standing there." Ri turned to point a finger at him. They both started yelling and Kagome had had enough. "Both of you shut up!" Kagome yelled. Ri and Inuyasha both looked to Kagome, back at each other, then turned their backs to the other while crossing their arms, and huffing. They were like mirror images. Kagome gaped at them then her eyes glowed blue.

'_Inuyasha look how cute she is!' said an older looking lady with black dog-ears. Inuyasha with his hair in a braid came over and peered at the blue haired child in her arms. 'She's beautiful Kagome. Whose is she?' He reached over and rubbed the small ears. 'I don't know. I just found her. What's your name sweetie?' the lady with black dog-ears asked. The small child looked up and sniffed. 'Rain'_

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha once again yelled while shaking her shoulders. The light in her eyes hadn't died yet. What was happening to her? She all the sudden went limp and he caught her before she hit the ground. Ri ran to his side and laid her hand on her forehead. No fever.

She was slowly noticing she wasn't standing anymore. Her eyes drifted open and she stared into golden eyes. Why was she lying down? "Inuyasha why an I laying down?" She saw Ri blink then grin at something she knew nothing about. Inuyasha just looked at her like "What the hell? Kagome you fainted. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm good. I don't know hwy I fainted but oh well. I'll go make us some breakfast. Omelets ok with you guys?" Kagome stood up and smiled. Ri nodded and went to pick up her jacket near the Gosinboku. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and he fehed. Taking that as a yes she turned to walk back inside. "Inuyasha you need to chill man. She's not gonna vanish if you don't watch her." Ri said while slipping on her jacket. She was in a better mode since she'd had a good workout. Well this made Inuyasha retort back and they were in another argument again. Kagome stopped at the doorway and looked back at the two. She couldn't help but think that the little girl she saw looked a lot like Ri.

Breakfast went by rather quickly with little arguing. Kagome saw to that. Her family was up and about with Souta off to soccer practice. Her mom cleaned the dishes, gramps went to the back, and Kagome and Inuyasha were in her room to pack. "Inuyasha why don't you and Ri get along? I know you two got to a bad start but Ri said she liked you." She was currently in her school uniform slinging her bag over her shoulder. She briefly thought about bringing a jacket but dismissed it.

He liked Ri. Really her did he just couldn't agree with her. It seemed they had different views on everything. "Feh she's annoying." Well that was a lame excuse. It was the only thing he could come up with at the time. He should have just stayed at Keada's.

Kagome turned and gave him a pointed stare. Annoying? Had he seen his own behavior? Giving a contented sigh, she turned to grab her necklace that held the jewel shards and put it on "Ok. Well lets go and get some more jewel shards" Inuyasha nodded and they walked out the door.

It was like being in a trance. What was happening? She'd been walking to the tree when something grabbed her attention. A wooden shack was nestled by the side of the house. That was where the well was. Her parents talked about it often but never of how it drew you in. It was like someone calling her name. She walked at a leisure pace until she was standing in front of the doors with – excitement? Reaching out Ri grasped the handle and drew the sliding doors back. She walked down the steps to stand in front of the magical well. Everything had started here. That's what she'd been told. Looking to the bottom the urge to jump in almost consuming her. Why was this happening? So engrossed in her musing, she didn't hear Inuyasha coming to the door until sunlight spread upon her and a giant yellow thing came flying at her. Reflexes had her catching it.

Inuyasha and Kagome were nearing the well talking about Shippo and all the candy Kagome was giving him. "I'm telling you Kagome, you'll only spoil him if you keep bring him candy all the time." Inuyasha tried to reason with her. The kid shouldn't depend on her so much.

"Inuyasha I won't spoil him. He enjoys it and it's the least I can do for him. He's just a kid. He needs to be looked after and cared for." Kagome loved giving Shippo things. He was like a son to her. She wanted to give him anything she could. They stood in front of the doors to the well and Inuyasha reached for the door and swung them open.

"Kagome he's a demon." He said as he took her bag and threw it toward the well without looking. He heard Kagome gasp and turned around just in time to see Ri catch the yellow bag flying at her and fall back into the well. His eyes widened and ran forward with Kagome following close behind. They both looked down to the bottom to notice no one there.

"Inuyasha you don't think she went to the other side do you?" Kagome couldn't believe that Ri wasn't at the bottom maybe she wasn't there. 'Oh kami please don't let it be true.'

He didn't know what to do. No one could go through the well except him and Kagome. What if she did go through? They'd be screwed. "Come on Kagome" He grabbed her by the waist and jump in letting the blue light consume them. When they were on the other side no one else was in the well and Inuyasha quickly jumped out to see Ri staring around with frightened eyes.

She finally noticed that the other two and joined her and turned to face them. Where was she? What happened? "Where am I?" Ri whispered and hoped she wasn't where she thought she was. She begged to be wrong just this once. "Kagome where am I?"

How to put it? "Well… um …Ri you're in the past. 500 years in the past to be exact. It's called the feudal era." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head. Inuyasha just stared at the other girl as she took everything in.

She wasn't supposed to be here. This wasn't right. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 500 YEARS IN THE PAST?" Ri yelled.

**Please review**


	4. What now?

Ch. 4

What now?

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Ri, as she stood wide-eyed at them. Being 500 years in the past was not the best thing in the world. "Well Ri you see the well you just fell in connects Inuyasha's world with mine. I travel back and forth between worlds." Kagome spoke and walked to her cousin. Laying a hand on her arm, Kagome looked into Ri's shocked eyes and wondered how weird this must seem to her. "Ri why don't you come with me and Inuyasha and meet our other friends?"

This was so wrong. No one had told her what it was like to be here. The air smelled better, calmness surrounded her. She felt welcomed. "I guess that would be reasonable. Who are these friends of yours?" she asked as Kagome linked arms with her and led her through the forest. Animals didn't run from you here. Things were greener and fresher and … beautiful. What a magnificent place.

Such a simple questions, but it brought a smile to Kagome's face. Ri didn't ask why do you come here? What do you do? She just simple asked, who are these friends of yours? "Well there's a demon slayer, a monk, a cat demon, and a fox demon. But I can't really describe them so I'll let you see for yourself. Inuyasha are you coming?" Kagome asked over her shoulder as she saw the half demon standing there looking lost. He 'fehed' and ran forward to catch up. They walked in silence as they made their way to Keada's hut. The sun shone brightly and Kagome couldn't help but feel at peace. This was what it felt like to belong. They soon exited the forest and before them laid a small village full of laughing children and happy adults. Walking until they got to a hut slightly smaller than the others, Kagome pulled Ri back slightly. "Inuyasha you go ahead and go in. It wouldn't be good to come barging in with a stranger."

"They'll have to meet her sooner or later." Inuyasha said as he bent his head to enter. Ri heard a lot of hello's and one what took you. Kagome turned to face her and smiled. "Ri don't be over whelmed ok. They're really nice." Kagome linked arms with her and they both entered. Everyone was laughing when they entered but all went silent when they saw another person.

"KAGOME!" yelled a small voice and then a red fur ball attached itself to Kagome. She laughed and hugged him back. "Shippo. How have you been?" Kagome leaned back to look into the face of her adoptive son. He smiled and said he was fine before burying his head in her stomach again.

"Um… Kagome who is your lovely friend?" said a male of about 20 with a small ponytail and a wide grin. He wore robes of different shades of purple. Two earrings glittered in his left ear and a cloth covered his hand all the way up to his elbow on his right arm.

He seemed harmless with an open smile and friendly glint in his eye. But appearances can be deceiving. "I'm Ri and you must be the monk." Ri said as he came closer and wrapped her hand in both of his. This was all too familiar even though he'd never worked his charms on her.

"Right you are. I am Miroku and I have a very important question to ask you Ri." The man now known to her as Miroku whispered huskily and stepped so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to laugh. Did he really think girls liked this? "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" His face was so serious she couldn't help but mess with him.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when Ri said what Kagome thought she would never hear. "Why yes Miroku I would." Ri smiled at his wide-eyed expression that quickly turned to a giant smile.

She'd said yes. No one had said yes to him before. What was he suppose to do now? "Really?" he said as she gazed up at him with a twinkle in her brown eyes. The other girl to inhabit the room stood with a gaping mouth and a fist aimed at the perverted monk.

What a joy this was! "Um… No! What kind of woman do you take me for!?" Ri barked and pulled her hand away to bonk the poor monk on the head. His face was priceless. He stood there with a mouth moving back and forth like a fish while the tall girl with brown hair laughed so hard she was bending over. Ri assumed this was the demon slayer she was told about.

Once the girl regained her breath she walked over and held out her hand. "I'm Sango and it's nice to meet you Ri. Are you from the future as well?" Sango asked as she took in the other girls' clothes. So weird. The green pants and white shirt were covered with a black jacket of some sort. Her clothes resembled that of a man in her time.

Sango was a tall woman of about 5'8" with long dark brown hair. Her hair was loose except for the very ends that were bond together with ribbon. The skirt of her outfit was green with a white shirt that had magenta stripes. A two-tailed cat sat atop her shoulder. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sango. Is the cat demon yours? She's so cute!"

"Yeah. Her names Kirara." Sango reached up to rub the said cat between the ears. "I've had her ever since I was a child. Kagome Keada will be back shortly she had to attend to a sick woman." Sango walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

The small child Kagome was holding, whom she assumed was Shippo hopped over to her and just stared. "I didn't know other people from Kagome's world could come here. Who are you?" His eyes held curiosity while looking her up and down. She smelt funny too.

His eyes were so adorable! They sparkled with youthful innocence. "I'm Ri. Kagome's cousin. You must be Shippo. You're so cute!" Ri squealed and wrapped her arms around the poor kit. Shippo was speechless for a moment before he started laughing and hugging her back.

"I like her Kagome. She's like you!" Shippo laughed and jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled and patted him on the head. They all sat back down and looked at one another. "So how long have you all known each other?" Ri asked to break the silence. She liked these people, they were kind and friendly. Just like in her time.

Sango spoke first. "Well when I first came to the group everyone was already together. That's been two years ago." Sango looked down realizing that that was the day her brother died.

It grew quiet once more. Ri knew she'd hit a sore subject so thought to change it. "So Kagome what do you do in this time?" Even though she already knew, but needed to seem curious. Which wasn't to hard because she really was.

Kagome smiled knowing the sad atmosphere would leave. "Well Ri we all fight against an evil half demon Naraku. He's ruined all our lives and collects more and more jewel shards." Kagome's face scrunched up with disgust. It was obvious no one liked this Naraku person.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do."Ri said while looking at them all. They stared right back wondering what she was talking about. "I must stay here and help you fight."She smiled with her great plan.

"Absolutely not." Kagome screamed and stood. There was no way she would let her do that. "You don't know what your asking. We face more danger then you know.' Kagome stood and pleaded with her eyes for Ri to understand.

"She's right. You wouldn't be suited to the life we live." Miroku added as he also stood.

How sweet, but she could handle herself. "I appreciate your concern, but…" a boy burst into the small hut gasping for breath "Death birds are attacking the neighboring village." He shouted and rushed out. It took them all of two seconds before grabbing their weapons and rushing out. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome putting her on his back, Miroku grabbed his staff before following with Sango who swung her weapon over her back and rushed out.

She followed them all ready to see how this heroic group worked. Once outside Kirara had transformed and Sango and Miroku rode together. She quickly ran to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome. "It's quite interesting to watch you all go to work. Especially since ya'll split into groups." Ri smiled as Kagome looked at her with a wide eyed expression.

What was she doing here? And why was she keeping up with Inuyasha? "Ri head back to the village we can handle this." Kagome watched as Ri easily avoided obstacles in her path without missing a beat. How could she do that?

"Like I was saying before I appreciate the concern but I'll be ok." Ri smiled and for a moment Kagome was stunned speechless. That smile was almost identical to Inuyasha's smirk. Instead she turned forward and they all traveled in silence. It had been so long since she'd been able to run like this. It was exhilarating. When they finally arrived at the village chaos was everywhere.

People littered the ground in a bloody mess. Huts were on fire sending black smoke into the air. It broke her heart to see such innocent people killed for enjoyment. "Up there! Inuyasha." Kagome screamed while pointing up to the sky. Birds of paradise flew over them in waves.

"What are they doing here? We killed them years ago." Shippo said from behind Kagome.

"Does it matter? I'll just kill them all again!" Inuyasha screamed. He sat Kagome down, drew his sword, and charged at the birds. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara and fought together to kill as many birds as possible. Kagome pulled back her bow and a blue arrow was released into the air. Well wasn't this what she wanted? Ri took out her short swords and quickly jumped into the air.

"Sango!' Ri yelled having the fire cat turn around. Sango reached down and grabbed the girls hand. "What are you doing?" Sango yelled. "Just throw me at the bird." To her credit Sango only hesitated a moment before flinging Ri forward. Ri waited before she was practically on top of the demon before slashing her swords in an x fashion. When she landed on the ground with her coat billowing out behind her, the bird fell to the ground in two pieces.

Kagome stood in shock. She took that thing down like it was nothing. Running over to her Kagome quickly patted her down. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed."

"Don't worry Kagome I'm fine and watch out!" Ri pushed Kagome down as a bird swooped down to grabbed them. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." Was heard and the bird was quickly dealt with. Kagome was up in a heartbeat with an arrow drown to kill. They fought well together. The villagers stopped in awe as they watched the team fight.

However misfortune was to come. There was very few left of the birds when Kagome ran out of arrows and without warning a bird swooped down to take advantage of the slight mishap. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed but he was too far away. She closed her eyes waiting for the expected attack.

"Kagome!"Two people yelled when blood splattered the ground. She hit the ground hard causing her to gasp and open her eyes. The scene in front of her was frozen. Ri was being swept up into the air by a bird of paradise with its claws through her shoulder. Her face was contorted in pain. And bright blood stained her shirt. The whole group watched helplessly as she was carted off. If only there were no other birds.

The pain was almost unbearable. One of the claws had gone straight through her shoulder forming a large hole. She was losing blood and fast. But patience was a virtue, or so she was told. She waited until Kagome and the gang was out of sight before she reached behind her back for her sword.

When released from its sheath the sword pulsed causing her to grin. With a flick of her wrist the birds claw was severed from its body, with a pain filed cry the demon flew off. She plummeted to the ground with the claw still in her shoulder but was saved because the ground was mossy helping her fall. Her breath was coming in short spurts and that claw needed to come out. The trench coats shoulder had to be cut so she could remove it without much mishap. So grabbing her dagger she did quick work, tossing the coat aside. Now that her view was not obscured she took an inspection of the wound.

It wasn't pretty. Removing this thing would hurt like hell but it had to be done. With an oath Ri grasped the talon through her shoulder and counted to three. On two she yanked with all her might, a cry of pain emitted through her throat and echoed around her. Blood began to flow with renewed force reminding her she had to stop the bleeding before she passed out. However rustling in the bushes stopped her actions. If she had to defend herself now she could be a goner.

She had no choice however so she grasped her daggers wishing briefly for her guns which she had had no time to grab. Hopefully her opponent would not be a powerful demon, when a wolf demon came running out she attacked out of instinct. He dodged quickly to the right and stood with legs apart to study her.

Her attire through him off. He'd never seen clothing such as these. Light green pants that hugged her hips and a shirt of white that clung to her body in ways that should be inappropriate. The shoes she had on covered her feet and part of her legs which he didn't understand why that was needed. "You wanna' fight human?" he crouched baring his fangs. She didn't look in the best of shape with her shoulder bleeding like it was.

He looked familiar. She knew she had seen him somewhere but where she couldn't place. However she did recognized the feeling in her gut. It was pure instinctive attraction to him. Her mind screamed at her that he was what she wanted. Then it hit her. He'd been in a photo with Kagome that Soata had shown her. She relaxed her position. "Your Kagome's friend. The wolf demon."

"You know Kagome? Where is she?" he ran up to her to grab her upper arms, almost shaking her. How did this girl know Kagome? Then again they both wore weird clothes. Her scent was weird too, she looked human enough but she didn't smell like any human he'd encountered. Who the hell was this girl?

"Stop shaking me! Kagome's fine she's that way somewhere" Ri waved her arm in the direction she had come from she wanted him gone so she could heal herself. Maybe he'd go after Kagome if she pointed her out. He seemed infatuated enough to leave. "Go find her if you wish just leave me alone" she pulled back and staggered past him.

He wanted to go. He hadn't seen Kagome in awhile now but how could he leave her like this? For only a human she was doing miraculously well with her would. Most he figured would have passed out already. "I'll see you to my den. My people will care for you there." He walked in front of her to stop her progress, while wrapping his arm under her shoulders.

Damn him, "No go after Kagome I can take care of myself." She fought, weakly she could admit but it was worth a shot. Instead he picked her up off her feet and ran like she'd never seen a demon run.

"Kagome would never forgive me if I let a human die" He half smiled, it was more of a cocky grin. She just hoped she wouldn't die because of this. So she let herself be carried.

How could this happen? Not even a day in this time and she'd already let her cousin be wounded, taken, and now lost without a clue how to find her. Inuyasha was doing his best to pick up on Ri's scent but so far they have found nothing. "Inuyasha anything?" Kagome asked with a hint of frustrations.

He was trying damn it. "No her scents hard to pick up. It's there but I can't decipher her scent from everyone else's." He bent down to sniff the dirt one more time.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"spoke Miroku. He walked up to the crouching hanyou. "It should be pretty simple to tell her scent, she's only human after all." However he didn't believe that. When he'd first met the girl she had a strange aura around her.

"Well it's not simple ok? Her scent isn't quite human yet it isn't demon or hanyou. I don't know how to track it."But he could track another scent. "I can smell bird blood. This way!" Inuyasha took off with everyone following. Soon they came across the claw of the demon who had taken Ri.

"It seems she was able to deal with the demon quite well." Sango said as she landed with kirara. Getting off she grabbed her weapon and strode to Inuyasha. Yeah she'd been lucky enough however it looked like she was wounded severely.

Yeah she'd left some time ago but there was another scent. "I smell wolf." Inuyasha said as he looked to Kagome. Said girl looked to him with a hopeful look in her eyes. He knew what she was going to ask but he wasn't going to like it.

"Kouga was here?" Kagome asked as she reached Inuyasha. "That's great he'll take care of her let's go Inuyasha." Kagome jumped onto his back and the group quickly took off.

Ri looked around her at all the wolf's that stared back at her. She had the urge to snap at them to go away but that wouldn't do. Two wolf demons were walking toward her. Kouga had introduced them as Ginta and hakaku his top men he said. She found them hilarious.

"Ri we brought stuff to dress your wound." Hakaku said as he sat some bandages in front of her while at the same time crouching to inspect it. Ginta stood looking down at them with an awkward smile on his face. "Kouga says your Kagome's friend." He wasn't quite sure of the human yet. She seemed friendly enough, but she had tried to kill his pack leader.

Ri smiled at the poor wolf youkai. He looked like he was trying to keep his distance yet not wanting to disobey his leader. "Kinda, I'm her cousin. I just recently found her." Ri winced when Hakaku touched her shoulder tenderly. Looking over her shoulder Ri saw his brow lowered into lines of concern.

"You're Kagomes family?" Ginta half shrieked. They didn't look that much alike, maybe in the eyes. "Well then we welcome you sister." He bent down to face her. She wasn't a drop dead beauty like Kagome but a subtle beauty. Like when spring slowly starts to sprout after winter. Somehow it seemed her hair didn't go with her face, like it did not belong.

"I'll need to see the wound to dress it." Hikaku said with a blush.

"Oh um I'll hold the front and you um can cut the back." Ri said as she tried to lift her bad arm but it was futile. Ginta got up to go fetch a shirt. She had no idea how they were going to dress it without her dropping her arm. She heard her shirt rip and waited for the verdict.

It was practically clean through. Her shoulder was a mass of blood, bruises, and shredded flesh. It was a surprise this human was still alive. There was practically nothing he could do. Quickly and efficiently he dressed the wound and stepped aside. "I did my best you should sleep. The pack is going to bed anyway." Hakaku said as Ginta came in with a one shoulder shirt.

She smiled and thanked him. They left to give her privacy, when Ginta asked. "Well." Hikaku shook his head. "She won't make it come morning.' He continued walking leaving Ginta staring in shock.

She waited an hour after they had gone. Kouga hadn't come back so she assumed he would let her have the bed silently she stood only to sway. She knew she'd lost to much blood, and by the look on Hikaku's face she wouldn't make it much longer. When the world stopped spinning she tipped toed her way to the cave entrance. Blood soaked the new bandages reminding her she needed to get outside quickly. When she breathed in the night air it was a relief. Reaching for her bracelet she almost yanked it off when she heard someone whisper her name. With her hand still on her bracelet she turned to face Kouga.

He'd seen her walk out staggering slightly and wondered why she'd risk injury or death to go outside. To be blunt she looked awful. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted air." And that air was rapidly becoming harder to take. "Please just leave me alone I'll come back in soon."

He could tell breathing was hard for her and reached to take her elbow "No can do. You might die out here if you stay. Kagome would be very upset." In actuality it was scaring him watching her deteriorate right in front of him. It wasn't something he was use too. What could he do to save her?

This is where she got angry, couldn't people mind their own damn business. "Leave me the hell alone!" she said vehemently while yanking her arm back. In the process Kouga's claws grazed down her arm, hooking on the bracelet and pulled it off. In a single heart beat everything changed. Her hair changed from black to a dark shade of blue with violet streaks through it, her fingernails grew to claws, her eyes changed to violet cat eyes, but most of all was that a tail, appeared. Both of them stood there stunned.

"What the hell?" Kouga yelled while she jumped forward to put a hand over his mouth. He backed away into a fighting stance.

"shhh. Kouga I can explain." Ri whispered as she waved her arm in front of her. She had to hurry and quiet him down before people heard.

He couldn't believe his eye. Before him stood a beautiful woman were a cute human girl had been. "You're a… you're a half breed." Kouga stated with a gasp. No wonder she'd smelt so funny.

It hurt to be called that. She hadn't heard it often, but enough to hate it. "Yes Kouga I'm a hanyou. Where I come from I have to disguise myself to help people." She watched as he tried to process all of this but knew he wouldn't understand.

He didn't believe her. At least not all of it. "Does Kagome know this?" Kouga did not relax his posture but his eyes warmed slightly.

Oh boy this was gonna be difficult. "Well no but… Don't hit me!" She whispered shouted as he lunged forward. Dodging to the right her shoulder screamed with pain. "You self centered maniac listen to me." Ri hissed "I'm here to protect Kagome. I come from her time to make sure no one hurts her." Ri said frantically.

Kouga stopped mid-swing and eyed her curiously. Slowly he lowered his fist. "Her time?" He asked as he completely relaxed. This women didn't smell like she was lying. However it was rather curious anf who could tell with that weird scent.

"This was going to be harder than expected. 'You know how Kagome dresses different…" She spent about an hour explaining to him all the aspects of Kagome's time and why she was here . He didn't ask many questions but he did look confused when she explained the well.

"So if Kagome can go through cause she has a jewel shard, and Inuyasha cause of the connection with Kagome. Then why are you able too?" Kouga asked.

Good question. She hadn't been told she'd go through the well but it had felt right. "I don't know. I wasn't suppose to come here. She has Inuyasha here so I was to protect her in her time, but things have changed." The end of her sentence was punctuated by a yawn and her head kept bobbing back and forth keeping herself awake.

Kouga watched with slight amusement while he tried to process this information. This hanyou was from another world to protect Kagome just because it was the right thing to do yet it seemed like Ri had nothing to gain. She'd said Kagome's life was the only thing that mattered, but it seemed that he didn't share the same view. This woman was something he'd never seen before. Here appearance alone was a kick to the system. And the ears on top of her head made her face almost look like a child. They were so big! Nothing like Inuyasha's , they covered half her head. It seemed that her life was beginning to matter as well.

Her head fell on his shoulder breaking his train of thought. He picked her up bridal style to his bed, laying her down, he sat beside her wondering what he should do.

They had made camp not to long ago, but to her it was a waste of time. Ri probably needed medical attention that Kouga couldn't give her. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to get fire wood and Sango was laying out camp with Shippo. Beef ramen scented the air so she knew Inuyasha would be here soon. It really didn't matter since her mind was elsewhere. She should have been the one to protect Ri instead of Ri protecting her. Kagome knew what this world was, she knew what she was facing and Ri had been the stronger one. It made her so mad. She couldn't do anything, protect anyone.

"KAGOME!" Someone yelled in her face bringing her back to the task at hand. Inuyasha was standing at eth edge of camp, looking scared. Miroku was beside her shaking her shoulder. "What's wrong Miroku?" she asked as she glanced at all her companions. Shippo was on top of Inuyasha's shoulder shaking while Sango stood tot the left of them with her weapon protectively in front of her. She looked like she'd skidded to a halt.

Miroku looked at her with slight disbelief. "Kagome you were pushing your power out around you. You nearly purified Shippo and Inuyasha." Her eyes went wide and a hand came up to cover her mouth but as she did so she noticed her hand glowed a slight violet. "You didn't notice?" he more stated rather than asked in shock.

She quickly looked to Inuyasha with sad eyes as tears gathered. "I… I had no idea I'm so sorry," she stammered as she stood to race away from camp.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke but was stopped by Sango "I'll go. She can't purify me." Sango quickly followed after her.


	5. Dont tell anyone

"Miroku, what was that?"

Mrioku silently poured Ramen into bowls then faced Inuyasha. "I have no idea. I've never seen anything like that. It was a bubble of pure spiritual power. It was so pure it hurt me." He shook his head and sighed. "I think we need to head back to Keada's for help."

"But we have to get Ri. Kagome won't go back until then."Shippo said so as he bounced to Miroku.

"You're right Shippo." He looked down at the Kit and smiled. "Inuyasha you and Shippo will have to stay away from Kagome."

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Inuyasha half yelled. "I can't stay away from her. It's Kagome . it'll hurt her." He stood to pace back and forth. His ears flicked in all directions while he looked torn.

He understood the hanyous words but it wasn't in his best interest. "Its for for your own good Inuyasha, Kagome's powers are growing and she doesn't know how to control them. She could kill you and not be able to stop herself. Did you not see what was happening? She didn't even know it." Miroku stood in front of Inuyasha to stop his pacing and looked the hanyou in the eye. "Kagome whould rather you stay away from her than she kill you."

Damn the hoshi, but he was right. He wouldn't do that to Kagome. "Alright Miroku, but you'll have to help me" Please Kagome forgive me.

She only stumbled once as she ran. She felt so tired like every muscle souldn't move. She'd almost hurt him or maybe even killed him. She coldn't live with herself if that would have happened. A hand on her shoulder turned her tear streaked face to a concerned one. "Kagome it's ok." Sango spoke as the poor girl burst into more tears and hugged Sango with all her might.

"I could have killed him Sango." Kagome gasped out. "We thought he was dangerous with his demon, but I'm the monster." She cried as both women sat down.

"Kagome your not a monster. You're just a miko. There are bound to be difficulties with a demon and hanyou so close. We just need to train you. We'll head back to Keada's" Sango rubbed the younger girls hair like a child and prayed for patients.

"No we have to find Ri." Kagome said as she raised up off of Sango's lap. "Maybe after but not before"

"Alright Kagome." Sango said and continued to hold the poor girl.

"Sango" Kagome whispered as she raised her head to the older womens " I can't go near Inuyasha. You've gotta keep me away. If I hurt him I'll never forgive myself." New tears found Kagome's eyes. She just couldn't do it. It'd be hard to stay away from him but it had to be done.

Sango looked at her friend and realized Kagome was so selfless. She knew Kagome would be miserable without Inuyasha and yet she was going to do it. "Ok."

They walked back to camp in silence. Neither girl knew how to handle the situation so they just left it alone. When they walked in the small clearing Miroku was just finishing his soup while inuyasha jumped up. "Kagome?"

With her promise still fresh in her mind Sango shot between them. "Inuyasha , please, you must stay away." She saw the hurt in his face before he was able to conceal it. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"So you and kagome reached the same decision that we did." Miroku spoke as he stood to lay a comforting hand on the hanoyu's shoulder. A glance at Kagome showed him that this would be a miserable week. She had backed away until she'd been able to go no further. Her hands clutched her sides as if she was holding herself back. He was quickly able to sense her powers rising. "Kagome?"

She was trying but it seemed it was almost to much. Holding it in hurt to much. It felt as though she was husting at the seams. Why? Why did this happen to her? Why did it act up all the sudden? She faintly heard her name being called but didn't dare move. If she did she just might crack. Slowly the pressure receeded and when she looked up she knew why. Inuyasha had left. Gasping for breath while sweat rand own her brow, Kagome collapsed to the ground. "Kagome let us help. Here now." Sango whispered as Miroku picked her up and laid her on her sleeping bag. Sango grabbed a cloth to wet and placed on Kagome's forehead.

"Kagome slowly closed her eyes. "Inuyasha." She whispered as she started to drift to sleep, taking a deep breath she said. 'Sorry." Before sleep claimed her.

It was well into the night before Inuyasha made himself known. He'd heard Kagome whispered apology and his heart had given a painful lurch. He should have seen this coming. He should have never let Kagome get this close to him now it was killing him to not be able to go near her. He sat in his tree on the other side of camp and watched as silent tears ran down Kagome's cheeks as she slept and knew he could do nothing about it.

Light slowly crept upon her face bringing her sleep a little short. Her eyes drifted open, while her hand came up to rub the sleep from her eyes. Sitting up and surveying her surroundings she quickly noticed Kouga had put up a fur covering to block his bed from view. Bless that man. He'd taken the news better than she would have thought. Ri slowly set up with only a slight wince. She'd left her bracelet off so her shoulder could heal and now it was only a little puncture that was the size of her finger.

Soon a commotion drew her attention. "Back off you flea bag I know shes here I smell her scent" she heard Inuyasha's voice boom throughout the den. Quickly she placed the jewelry back on and instantly felt worse as her demon blood lay dormant.

"Shut up mutt. Shes sleeping." Kouga equally yelled. He had to by time for her or they would see her hanyou state.

"Kouga it's alright. I'm awake." Ri emerged from the fur curtain looking pale and ragged. Her black hair was everywhere and shadows appeared under her eyes.

"Ri !" Kagome yelled but made no move to enter the den. She didn't look much better than Ri. Kagome looked sleep deprived. She stood off to the side near Miroku well away from the group. What the hell had happened?

"Kagome you okay?" the question came from Kouga as his instincts kicked in and told him to stay away from the female. He tried to ignore it and took a step toward her only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Don't touch her. She'll kill you" instead of the normal venom in his voice Inuyasha sounded depressed. Kouga looked at him and almost felt sorry for the mutt. Miroku spoke up to clarify.

"Her miko powers are no longer dormant. Her powers act up at any youkai presence." Miroku put a hand on Kagome's shoulder trying to reassure her. He smiled a weak smile.

Kouga whipped his head around to face Ri and saw the terrified look in her eyes. Her face was composed but you could see she was thinking what he was. Kagome would purify her in a heartbeat. Ri looked back to Kagome and something must have come into her head because her back straightened and her eyes became steel. She'd put herself into the mission and it didn't matter about her life. Kouga cursed.

"Kagome lets go to that lady at the hut Keade. She's a miko right?" Ri asked. "We'll take good care of you" Ri slowly walked foreard until she was a foot away from the girl. It hurt but not much since her demon blood lay dormant. Kagome quickly launched herself at Ri.

"I was so scared.' Kagome said. "I thought that thing had mortally wounded you" Kagome raised her face to the girl and saw the woman shut her eyes tight. "Oh my god. I'm sorry your injured." She quickly let go to look at her. The beige fur covered the injured shoulder but it was clear that the shoulder was not in good shape.

"It's.. ok." Ri rasped. Yes her shoulder was hurting her but oh how it hurt to have a miko so close. She stepped back a little. Maybe she could find a way to not ride with Kagome. "You holding up alright?" She asked Kagome and saw the girl wince.

Of course she was if being scared of yourself counted as fine. 'I'll be better once we reach Keada's" Kagome smiled and went to stand by Miroku. "You ready to go?" she asked as she motioned for Ri to follow.

What to do she couldn't be near Kagome that much and she knew they'd want to get back to the old lady's place really fast. "Kagome I don't think I can carry you in my current…"

Kagome's face shot into a shocked mask. "Of course not. I will walk with Miroku. Inuyasha can carry you. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome turned and half smiled at the half demon as he huffed and turned away.

He hated seeing her like this. And yet he could do nothing to relieve her, "Keh" Inuyasha went to the poor girl and just stood there staring. It was slightly uncomfortable to be watched like that, but figured she better not speak.

"What you lookin at mutt?" Kouga shouted breaking the trance. He didn't look to happy as he marched up to them.

How dare he stare at her like that. Especially in front of Kagome Kouga thought.

"Oh shut up flea bag." Inuyasha yelled right back before scooping her up bridal style. "You ready?" he asked Miroku. The monk nodded and they were off. Ri quickly looked back and gave Kouga a wave which he did not return.

"So you have a new pet huh Kanna" Naraku's voice echoed around the room. "And shes not human. We can have some fun with this. Kagura please entertain them."

It wasn't long before they arrived at lady Keada's hut bu the tension did not disapate. Inuyasha could not wait to put the girl down and Sango landed with Kirara shortly after. "hey old hag" Inuyasha shouted as soon as he was in sight of the hut.

Keada exited the hut with a grim face. "Ye manners need work Inuyasha. What…"she trailed off as she locked eyes with Kagome. "Child what have ye done?" she asked in quiet panic. Kagomes aura was spiking all over the place. It no longer was a smooth calming pink, but a spiky confusing purple.

"Keada" Kagome spoke as she approached her. She calmly waited to speak anymore until Inuyasha was out of the way. "Keada what's happening to me?" she quietly asked as the older woman looked at her quizzically.

"Come with me Kagome." Keade walked into the hut leaving the others outside.

Ri looked from one person to the other before deciding to speak. "It will rain soon. We need to find a place to stay." She watched as Miroku and Sango turned to her then look at Inuyasha.

"She's right. We need to go to the other side of the village to the inn for shelter." Sango spoke as Kirara changed to her smaller form. Shippo jumped on to the opposite shoulder.

"How will we pay him?" Shippo said as he continued to watch inuyasha. The half demon had yet to move or comment on their current predicament.

"Perhaps I could displace a certain demon?" Miroku pipped up as he smiled at Sango.

Sango looked at him appalled. "We basically live here you know. We can't do that to him." She turned away so her back was to him which wasn't a good idea. "you pervert." Sango yelled while smacking the poor monk.

"Maybe he will trade a room for something else?" Ri said as she began digging through her pockets. She came up with a few bullets, change and a ring that her old boyfriend had given her. "is he married?"

Sango looked at the shining thing in Ri's hand and almost sighed. It was beautiful. Blue stones shone around a white one in the center. "What is it?" she asked. Ri looked at the thing and almost threw it. The boy had been such a mistake.

"It's an engagement ring. Is he married Sango?" She asked again. She thought for a moment and nodded "yeah he is" she couldn't imagine why she wanted to know but since she was so persistent.

"Then we shall trade this ring for one night at the Inn." Ri spoke and turned to Inuyasha "hey Inuyasha lets go." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He growled at her.

"Whoa Inuyasha." Miroku said as he walked up to the hanyou. "We need to get inside before the rain." He softly spoke in hopes to reassure his friend.

He didn't know what was happening. These feelings were normally suppressed until he was human, but they were leaking out. Kagome. He couldn't be near Kagome anymore. It seemed every step they took toward each other, there was something pulling them back. Looking up at the sky he understood Miroku's meaning. "Ya'll can stay with Keade. I'll sit out here." He sounded dead to his own ears.

Miroku wrapped his arm around the hanyou 's shoulders and smiled. "We're not leaving you my friend. Come" As they walked the rain was slow but soon fell heavy. Ri and Sango walked up ahead though no one spoke as Miroku and Inuyasha lagged behind. They soon made it to the inn and waited for the keeper.

"How can I help you?" the man was young but wise in the eyes.

"We would like to trade this ring for a room for the night." Ri spoke as she stepped forward holding the ring. The keeper looked at the object and gleamed.

"What a magnificent thing?" he exclaimed but he looked at Inuyasha first. "Is the hanyou with you?"

Ri almost snarled. How dare he. "If he is not accepted we will take our things and go." Sango moved to flank Inuyasha's other side while he crossed his arms.

"But of course I was only curious. You shall have two rooms, for the ladies and on for the gentlemen come."

She would never get this right. Keade was being almost to patient with her. "Kagome focus. You might not can control it fully but you can keep it locked around you." Keade reached forward to place her hands on Kagome's. "Child what were you doing when this happened."

What did that have to do with anything? "I was making soup for everyone. Keade this has nothing …."

"What were you thinking when you were cooking?" Keade cut her off as her eye traveled over Kagome's aura.

Well how the hell was she suppose to remember? "Um… I don't' know. We were camping until we should find Ri. I didn't want to stop." Kagome's voice trailed off for a moment. "She helped me. Saved my life even. She's been here for one day and she can fight better than I can." Kagome had drifted away not noticing that her bubble had started again. "Why can't I do anything?"

"Kagome Child" Keade yelled to get her attention. "You must not think these things. These negative thoughts fuel you're power."Kagome noticed her bubble and quickly drew it in to her skin like Keade had taught her.

"What Keade?"

"Some how your power is drawing on these negative thoughts without your knowing. Do not think such thoughts Kagome. You are valuable to this world. Now rest" Keade walked to her pallet and set down. Kagome looked out the small window. Maybe tomorrow would be better. She turned away and missed the figure run past the hut.

She needed answers and she was going to get them. After Sango had fallen asleep she'd snug out the window and ran toward the well. Things were not going as she had remembered things. As she came upon the well, several thoughts plagued her mind. Could she come back? Should she? What was her mother going to say? As she glided down the well the lights calmed her. Jumping out on the other side she quickly ran home.

"Where have you been?" A woman's high yell greeted her as soon as she walked through the door. Why didn't she sneak in the back?

"Mother I've got some serious news for father." She slowly gave her mother a hug, fearing a hit to the head. She backed up with a serious expression. "Where is father?"

She looked at her daughter, really looked at her for the first time. They years had not been kind. Though she stil looked young but she no longer was. "He's with his brother in the office. Rain baby you ok?" She ran her hands down her hair.

She didn't know how to answer that. 'Mother I will be" and she walked to her father.

He didn't know how to take it if Ri was gone everything would fall apart including himself. "Focus brother Keade sees it. Things are fine as of now. Your family will need to move soon if things do not improve." He trailed off when a knock sounded. "I said go away Kagome." Inuyasha said. The door opened anyway and Ri stepped in.

"You shouldn't talk to mother like that" she gave him a weak smile as he jumped up.

"You've been gone for two days where the hell have you been?" He stood over her glaring but it didn't bother her.

"The well. I can go through the well." She only whispered but Inuyasha's face dropped and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Both of you sit we must discuss" Sesshomaru said and they discussed.

It was nearing dawn when they decided there was nothing more they could do. "Well I guess it'll work out for the best." Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his chair. They had been so focused on the plan that he'd failed to notice her attire. "What are you wearing?" he asked a he leaned forward again.

Oh hell she'd forgotten what she looked like on her way here. What was she going to say? She couldn't tell him Kouga had given it to her, he'd freak. "Again you amaze me with your stupidity little brother." Sesshomaru said. Which earned him a growl from the hanyou. "It's obviously from the wolf Prince Kouga." Ri looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha asked with a strangled wince. "You've been hanging around that flea bag?" he glared at her as she turned to face him

"I see nothing wrong with him father. He was a perfect gentlemen while helping me with my wound." She quickly covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to let him know she was injured.

"You're injured?" he got up and came over to pear under the shoulder strap to see the white bandage. "Father!" she yelled as she grabbed her shirt and backed up. "Personal space man" this earned a chuckle from him "it's not serious just a scratch. I must get going?" a frown found it's place on her face.

"We bid you good luck. Now back to business Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he turned back to the desk.

Inuyasha glared at him, then smiled at his daughter. "Say by e to your mother" he whispered and kissed her forehead. "oh and when you see me again. I can take an ass whoopin." He chuckled. "I love you"

"I love you too dad."Ri whispered and walked away.

She had gotten little sleep during the night, which ment she'd be ill today. Kagome rose from the hut floor and made her way out of Keade's. The mornings were starting to get warm which meant she'd need to go home for cooler clothes. Light had yet to spill across the village so Kagome took her time.

Several minutes later she found herself heading toward the well. It meant so much to her since it was the one thing that gave her Inuyasha. She was surprised however to see a figure standing there.

Ri watched as Kagome walked toward her. "Ri what are you doing out so early?" Kagome looked at her cousin with cautious eyes.

"I went home for some clothes." Ri turned her eyes to Kagome and smiled. "Did you know your brother snored?" Kagome laughed and patted Ri's jacketed shoulder.

"Yeah it gets annoying fast." She felt her powers stir but quickly pulled it back.

Ri watched amazed at Kagome's improvement. "You've controlled it."

She paused and turned to walk back. Ri followed, then slowly they came to the God Tree. "I still can't touch demons or hanyou's yet, but I can be near them now." Kagome sat in the roots of the tree and closed her eyes. She felt at peace for the first time in a long while.

Ri stood staring at the tree. Memories flowed through her mind. Ones she had long forgotten. "My ancestors visited here." She whispered which had Kagome opening her eyes. "They paid respect to a pinned hanyou. Who…" she trialed off as white snake like creatures floated in the area. "What is this?" Ri asked as she ran to Kagome's side.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes again. "It's Kikyo. She's nearby so Inuyasha will be here soon." She said it so matter of factly that Ri snarled.

"Undead bitch" Ri whispered, but Kagome didn't hear. Ri waited until the dead priestess arrived. Slowly and surely she did.

"It seems you always have a bodyguard." Kikyo said as she slowly took form in front of them.


	6. This, That, Premonition?

**Here's the next chapter. Hope yall for the reviews**

**Ch. 6**

Ri drew her sword off her back. "I'm no bodyguard but I'll gladly take you on if she needs one." Ri snarled. Kagome watched fascinated. She had drawn a sword like it was a day to day thing. Yet she could not say that it didn't seem natural. It was like picturing Inuyasha without his sword, impossible!

"Kikyo what is it you want?" Kagome spoke and stepped to Ri's side.

Kikyo's face did not change but she did face her reincarnation. "l need to speak to Inuyasha"

"No way in hell" Ri spoke just as Inuyasha came into the group. Kikyo smiled, Kagome sighed and Ri snarled again.

"Kikyo what are you doin here?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped toward her. What was going on? Ri had a sword out, and Kagome looked as if she was resigned to a fate worse than death.

"Naraku's power grows. You've failed to defeat him Inuyasha. He is in the west now." Kikyo said as she started to disappear again.

"No Kikyo don't go." Inuyasha raced toward her but she was gone in a blink. "Inuyasha you stupid dog!" Ri yelled and charged at him. She couldn't believe him. Treating Kagome like she wasn't even there. Inuyasha quickly dodged to the side before drawing his sword.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha yelled at the still charging girl. He didn't understand the girl at all. He'd done nothing wrong. He braced as her sword hit his.

"You heartless man" Ri shouted in his face trying not to yell awful words his way. She was close enough she could hit him in the face. And that's what she did. He went flying backwards.

"Ri! Stop" Kagome yelled and ran to the girl. Placing her hands on her arm, Kagome let her power glide up her palms. Ri jumped back like she'd been electrocuted. Instantly she felt bad.

Inuyasha stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. "What the hell is your problem?" he shouted. Dawn was just breaking and the day had already started on a bad foot. He couldn't help but feel he had done something to deserve this torture.

"You ignored Kagome the whole time Kikyo was here. Some friend you are." Ri took off her jacket and revealed her injury that was almost healed. But what shocked Kagome was the load of weapons on her. A harness hung on her shoulders for her sword as well as for two guns. Her belt had a square placed on her left hip. "I should kick your face in for that." She cracked her knuckles.

Inuyasha watched as she prepared to charge. Is that what he had done? He hadn't thought so. "I did no such thing dumb ass" he yelled as he too charged. Their swords clashed and though she was weaker, she also was faster. She did a back flip and sheathed her sword. "What can't take it girl?"Inuyasha smirked but her smirk stopped his.

"You wish. My arm pains me and you aren't' worth my time. I'll see you at Keada's Kagome." She quickly ran off.

She stood there for a while wondering what just happened. Slowly she shook her head and gave a weak chuckle. "Let's go Inuyasha." She said as she waited for him to come to her side.

He heard her but couldn't move. Was that how Kagome saw it? That he ignored her is not how he had pictured it. "Kagome." He paused. "Kikyo… me…. I don't…"he trailed off not knowing how to proceed.

Kagome sighed and wished he'd just dropped it. "It's ok Inuyasha. I'm use to it." she began her track back to Keada's leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

Damn those two. Kagome and Inuyasha had managed to disappear again, only this time they had managed to involve Ri in it. Sango walked down the street toward Keada's Shippo had run off with Kirara to play with the village children. "Where would they go Miroku?"

The monk was beside her surveying the area. Maybe he should pay attention. "I'm sure their well Sango. Keada said Kagome has some control now. Maybe Inuyasha and her snuck off for some alone time." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

Sango whacked him upside the head. "Pervert" She with her red face and all turned back to see Ri come forward out of the trees. She didn't look up to notice them but as they passed she heard her mumble something like 'undead bitch needs to die'. There was only one woman she knew who was dead. "You saw Kikyo?" Sango said in a hurry as she grasped her arm. Ri hissed and pulled back. There were burn marks on her arm.

"yeah but she's gone. Kagome and Inuyasha are on their way." Ri said and smiled at the two. "You two getting all cozy?"

Sango blushed while Miroku chuckled "if she would only let me." Miroku smiled which earned him another slap. "Ri you shouldn't leave them alone after Kikyo appears." Sango began as she prepared to run off to make sure things were ok.

"Sango no need to worry I took care of Inuyasha." Ri smiled and went up to Miroku, "Miroku could you help me for a moment. I seem to need some remedy for burns." Miroku nodded and walked off. Sango stood there shocked for a moment. Did he just leave her for Ri. Yes they had no attraction but still it was weird. And what did she mean by took care of Inuyasha. She turned back to the woods and saw Kagome come through with Inuyasha behind.

"Kagome" Sango ran to the girls side and watched her smile. Well at least some things were back to normal. "you ok?"

Kagome smiled bigger at her friend and thought she couldn't ask for a better friend. "I'm fine. We must pack and head west Sango. Naraku has moved." Sango nodded and Ri and Miroku walked up.

"Let's go" Miroku spoke and soon they were on their way

It had taken them a few minutes but finally travel arrangements had been made. Since Kagome could not touch any demons Kirara was not an option, neither was Inuyasha, so her only option was to walk, or that's what she thought. Ri had stepped up and said she could carry Kagome and keep up with the running. So Miroku rode with Sango on Kirara with Shippo while Ri carried Kagome.

"So Ri how can you do all of this?"Kagome asked. They had passed several villages and were well on their way to the west. Dusk would be falling soon.

"well you know how I moved from the U.S.?" Ri said as she pushed herself more. It was hard to draw on her demonic power without taking the bracelet off. "Well I was in the military there."

Kagome stared at Ri's head. Did she really? It was reasonable. All the sudden Kagomes vision went blue. They stood at a lake. All of them. Yet the lake did not move. It was like a mirror, like Kaguya's mirror. Then everyone screamed. "Damn it!" Ri yelled and dropped Kagome none to gentle. Smoke rose from her back.

"Kagome what did you do?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha rushed toward her but stopped before touching her.

"You ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and begged that she was. He wished he could just touch her arm. Some form of contact. Kagome rubbed her head and looked into his golden eyes.

"Yeah I just saw…" she trailed off as she looked at Ri. Ri was crouched on the ground hissing with her back to her. Miroku was talking to her but that's not what had Kagome's attention. No she was looking at Ri's back. Her vision had been burned into her skin.

"Is this normal or am I just lucky?" Ri gasped as Miroku rubbed her shoulder. She was officially ready for bed. Sango chuckled but turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome what happened?"

She didn't know what to say "I…I don't know. I was talking to Ri and I had a daydream I guess." She trailed off as Sango and Inuyasha looked at her curiously. Now she felt stupid inadequate even.

Miroku stepped forward. "This was no ordinary day dream. Kagome, is this what you saw?" he asked and pointed to Ri's back. If it was, then they had more trouble coming.

Maybe she could lie, but that was quickly gone. "maybe." She stood with her head down, was this nightmare going to end?

"Kagome" Miroku spoke in a soft voice. He needed her to understand. " These are premonitions. Not daydreams. They are glimpses of the future." That had her head coming up fast. Inuyasha looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Kagome this is high priestess ability. I only know of two in history that could do this." He swallowed as he stared at her in a new light. She was a noble in their world.

She didn't believe it. she was not that special. "You're wrong "Kagome whispered and Inuyasha joined her.

"Miroku you dumb ass. It's just her powers over reacting she can't see the future." He huffed and turned around. "Lets make camp Sango." So Sango and he went for firewood as Ri layed down on her stomach, breathing heavily. Miroku walked to Kagome and raised her up.

"Kagome I mean no harm in my words. I just want you to understand. Come I want to teach you how to heal." He smiled at her and lead her to Ri who looked up at them. She smiled at Kagome and then closed her eyes.

She didn't want to be near the girl. She had just hurt her in an unimaginable way and now she was to heal her. Kagome steeled her resolve and knelt with Miroku. "What do I need to do MIroku?"

"Ok place your hands above her back." She did as he said and winced when her eyes took on the image. "Stay focused Kagome" Miroku spoke to draw her attention. " Now think of warm water and look with your mind for the dark aura that wounds cause."

She closed her eyes and thought of the hot springs her and Sango sat in. It calmed her greatly. She quickly realized she could see red in the shape of her vision. Then her instincts kicked in. Her hands started to glow and she chanted under her breath. With her pointer finger she traced the marks on Ri's back.

Warmth coated her and she slid into a dazy. She faintly heard Miroku gasp and lazily opened her eyes. Kagome was magnificent. She glowed and soon she stopped and gasped at herself. "Thanks Kagome." Ri said and stood. "I'm gonna start a fire." She walked off to meet Inuyasha and Sango who had just stepped into the clearing.

They had all fallen asleep. He couldn't get over the girls words. "You ignored Kagome". How could he do such a thing? He had sworn to protect her yet it seemed every time Kikyo came around Kagome got hurt. Inuyasha ears twitched at a sound at camp. He watched as Ri stood and stretched. She was so much different than Kagome. Kagome was fragile and kind, almost a push over. This girl was nothing like that. She was more like Sango than anybody.

"You ever sleep Inuyasha?" Ri asked as she climbed to the branch under his.

He glanced at her before. "feh"

She smiled. "You know I don't get you." She watched as he turned to look at her. "you obvisouly care for this pack of yours yet your words say otherwise. Why not tell them how you feel every once and a while." She stopped and gazed at everyone. Shippo was curled on a pillow as close as he could get to Kagome, Kirara against Sango and Miroku was sitting near Sango.

He watched with her and wondered. 'if she can tell after two days is it that obvious to Naraku?' "You idiot their not my pack. They just help me find the jewel shards" he turned away from her confused face.

"If that helps you sleep at night. I'm going to check the perimeter." She jumped down and walked away. When she was far enough she took off her bracelet and ran.

Soon he would have the jewel completed and Inuyasha would be dead. Kagura had just left with his orders not to kill the new girl she could be a good play thing. "Kanna" the white haired girl turned to her master. "Take Hakudoshi and go to the palace." She walked off with Naraku chuckling.

He couldn't get that look out of his head. She looked so resigned to her fate. She expected to die here, for Kagome, for the future. Such loyalty. She looked so beautiful in the pelts Hikaku and Ginta had given her especially with that purple hair. He couldn't let Inuyasha find out who she was. "Ginta Hikaku we leave now."

So far the last two days had gone without incident,, well unusual incidents. Miroku of course had grabbed Sango's backside which of course she'd slapped him and he was now running with them. Ri was still carrying Kagome with Inuyasha in the lead. Shippo sat with Sango on Kirara with a frown on his face. He missed being near Kagome.

"Where are we going?" Ri asked. They had been traveling for days with no clear destination. Which was ridiculous.

Inuyasha paused and waited for the others to catch up. "Kikyo said Naraku was west so we head west." He glared at Ri as she put Kagome down to stretch her legs. Why did she have to be here? Why did it seem like Ri was Kagome's protector instead of him.

Ri rolled her eyes, idiot. "I get that but have we not already crossed into the west?" she took her jacket off and breathed deep. Summer was well on its way.

"we have not stopped because we do not sense Naraku" Miroku supplied as he neared Sango who eyed him suspiciously.

"Miroku keep your hands to yourself." Sango said as his face fell.

Inuyasha glanced to Kagome and watched as she laughed at the couple. He truly didn't belong in this group. "Inuyasha?" Ri whispered and walked up to him. He snapped out of it and scolded "Naraku's not here so…"

"But I am" a voice broke through the area everyone moved. Kagome was behind Inuyasha in a heartbeat. Shippo behind her, Sango drew her boomerang, Mrioku stiffened, and Ri drew her sword.

A man with icy eyes a stiff figure and white hair stepped from the trees. "You come to my lands and do not announce yourself Inuyasha. Most disgraceful." Sesshomaru spoke with no emotion. He was glorious in the midday light.

Sesshomaru looked around his brother's "friends" and saw the new addition. " So your pack of weaklings grows."

Ri getting over her shock of seeing her uncle grimaced. "You wanna see how weak I am?" Ri stepped forward and Kagome rushed to her side. "You don't know how strong he is. He's a demon Ri. He can snap you in half." Kagome pleaded with her cousin.

Ri just smirked "watch Kagome" Ri brushed her off and challenged him. He narrowed his eyes "foolish mortal" he said and disappeared. Ri swung her sword behind her and blocked Sesshomaru's claws. "You'll need your sword if you want to hurt me." She whispered and he jumped back to let his whip fly. She did handsprings to jump over them and then leaped forward. Her sword clashed with his.

"I'm honored to see Tensiega but it won't hurt me." She blocked his side swipe. "Lets see Tokijin" she jumped back but he obviously knew what he was going to do. "Dragon Strike" the blue rays shot at her. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Ri!" Kagome yelled and a purple arrow went flying at Sesshomaru. The arrow went through the attack to graze Sesshomaru's check. When things cleared Ri stood with a bloody arm and bow in hand. "I didn't expect you to use it so quickly my mistake." Ri said as she lowered the bow. She smiled. "That was fun!"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Did she just surprise Sesshomaru and then say it was fun? "You" Sesshomaru stated as she stepped up to him.

"I need to speak to you." She grew serious and watched him consider.

"Come" he walked off as she stood there and turned to the others. "Continue on I will catch up when I'm done," she said and ran after him. They stood there staring until Sango spoke.

"Should we go after her?" She looked back and forth between them all.

Inuyasha shouted. "No we go. She left us for the bastard."He turnedand began walking. Soon everyone else followed.

Night was falling and Ri had yet to return. Kagome had just feed everyone and things were settling down. She wanted to go to the spring nearby and take Sango too. "Hey Sango. Will you go to the spring with me?" Kagome watched as her friend turned to her and smiled.

"Sure" So they grabbed their things and left. The boys began to talk.

"What's wrong with her Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome walk away. He wanted to go to her, tell her she'd be ok, to hold her. He was obviously insane.

Miroku sighed. "I don't know Inuyasha. Its like she's unaware of what her powers do which I have not experienced." He sat on the ground against a tree and closed his eyes. His worries were up too but he would not say such. "Ri seems to be an odd one."

He didn't want to talk about the blasted girl. "She doesn't belong. She cares nothing about us." Inuyasha jumped up and sat on his branch in a huff.

Miroku chuckled. "I beg to differ it seems she cares more than she should."

"What you mean Monk."

"Well she jumped right into helping us. Asked no question on why we hate him so. Seems to fit us quite well. Almost as if we've always known each other. She's been hurt twice by Kagome but still stays close to her. It seems there are things we don't know about her." Miroku closed his eyes again and strained to hear the girls. "I shall go get more wood." He got up and walked off.


End file.
